Total Drama Island New Campers And New Challanges
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: This is an all up to you ff so please reply to the list I gave you and I'll let my imagination do the rest of the work
1. The Camper list

Hey TDI fans I have a great idea for a story but I need people to be in it so here it is. TDI Season 2 is starting and I need new campers not siblings, or son/ daughters of the old campers seeing it's already been done. Now below this is a list and I want you to reply if you want a camper personality you may see please.

Deadline is March 20th so please hurry and if the parts aren't replied to by then I'll just imagine people to put in so here's the list.

Peppy Camper

Shy Camper

Jock Camper

In Crowd Camper

Nervous Camper

Homesick Camper

Gothic Camper

Fighter Camper

Riding The Bandwagon Camper

Individual Camper

Lovesick Camper

Geeky Camper

Know It All Camper

Evil Camper

Friend Camper

All right there it is and I'll need a list of the things I'm giving you at the bottom of the page also, and if you don't know ride the bandwagon camper is a follower not a leader, the individual camper leads, and the friend camper is someone who will always fight for their friends. So next is the list at the bottom.

Nickname

Favorite movie

Swimming attire

Nightly attire

Favorite food

Favorite drink

Favorite animal

Any pets

A brief description on who you are

Stereotype(What do people see you as?)

What cabin you want- the choices are the bear cubs, the tiger cubs, the dolphins, and the Timberwolves

What kind of person you would have a crush on

Clothes

Fears

Favorite Challenge from the 1st season of TDI

Favorite Song

Now those are the people this is the list so please reply and I'll work you in first come first served and I'll post the final list March 20th and if you need more time please PM or reply to this and I'll see what I can do

Peace

Cindy'sboy93


	2. Revisions

_Hey all love the responses I'm getting so I'm making a list of campers taken already which are a bunch thanks to your replies and I even decided to put myself in the story peeps so keep replying for a part if you want one Peace_

_Cindy'sboy93_

Know It All Camper- Candy

Nicky- The Geeky Camper

Kira- Gothic Camper

Jessica- Peppy Camper

Lexi- Fighter Camper

Mark- Friend Camper

Lilly- Shy Camper

Stan- Individual Camper

Lovie- In Crowd Camper

John that's me and I'm the Nervous Camper here's my bio

Nickname: Johnny- or Hey You Over There

Favorite Movie- The First Nightmare On Elm Street

Swimming attire- A pair of red reversible shorts

Nightly Attire- Red basketball short and T shirts with funny sayings on them he's obsessed with those.

Favorite Food- Hot Pockets

Favorite Drink- Wild Cherry Pepsi

Favorite Animal: Wolves

Any Pets- Yes a Siamese mix cat named Frisky

Brief description- The reason John became so nervous all the time is because he has an older brother and a younger sister who are always on his case so he saw TDI as his way out he hoped, John is very jumpy and every little thing scares him and he learned to look over his shoulder thanks to his brother and sister. They always play pranks on him and his parents suggested that he make nice with them but he knows that's impossible because their not the play nice type. When he get's there he sees there's a lot to be worried about so he shy's away from people but slowly opens up as the ff progresses and he finds love in a girl also. At the end of camp John sees that he's not to be scared of anyone because the challenges are grueling and they taught him not to fear.

Stereotype(What people see me as)- A lackey mostly good candidate for an alliance because he'll do what he's asked for now kind of like the Beth- Lindsay- Heather Alliance last year.

My Cabin- The Dolphins

What kind of person I'd have a crush on- Somebody who will sit with me and not really ask me to do things for them, somebody who will start doing things for me and helping me come out of my shell.

Clothes- Jeans ripped at the knees and the cuffs my mom hates them, a long sleeved shirt with no sleeves, scuffed up sneakers.

Eyes- Hazel

Hair- Jet Black

Fears- Brother and Sister

Favorite Challenge from 1st season- The Bike Race where Lindsay lost

Favorite song- Angry Johnny By Poe

Audition tape now you don't have to do this which is why I didn't include it but I wanted to.

As the camera starts we see a boy looking scared for his life on the other end as a mother giggled.

Mom: Well come on John say something, they won't accept you unless you do.

John: Uhhhhhhhhhh ummmmmmm H-H-H-H-Hi I'm J-J-J-J-J-John and I think I'd b-b-b-b-b-b-be a good candidate for camp Wawanaka because I may look nervous but that's why I need camp to make friends.

Mom: Honestly John you need to say something more than that, I mean there are campers up against you for a spot at camp.

A boy ran up to John from behind as John got lifted by his underwear and a girl was chewing gum and spit it into John's hair as he moaned.

Boy: Wedgie bully bait, and what's with the camera's are you going on America's dorkiest brothers because you'd win hands down.

Girl: Yea and good luck getting the gum out it's extra sticky due to the fact that I made it that way

The boy and girl skipped off cackling as a new tape was placed in the recorder and John was once again on the spot.

Mom: Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddd we're rolling make it count Jonny

John(Groaning) Hi TDI I'm hoping to make it into the camp as the nervous camper because as you can see I'm extremely n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nervous and it kind of sucks big time.

Mom: Great stuff keep it coming sweetheart.

John: Jonny or Hey You Over There as they call me in school are my nicknames and I have a bigger problem that answer to Jeremy and Melissa Washington my sister and brother.

Mom: Keep going their going to love this

John: Anyway my biggest fear is that my brother and my sister get in and can rag on me everyday but I probably shouldn't have told you that, I hate them so much

Mom: Good let go of that panned up aggression sweetie

John: I just want friends and maybe a girl I can bring home for Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and Valentines dinner.

Mom: And now for the closure show them your talent sweetie.

John's waistband snapped as he fell from the tree and shoved his hand in front of the camera.

John: And that's a wrap mom, I really hate them

Mom: Not this conversation again John, I know you do the whole world does.

The screen goes black as we hear more arguing from John and his mom

Well that's it so keep it up we still have parts open and remember March 20th is the deadline for parts so please hurry Cindy'sboy93


	3. Final revisions

Revised Camper list

Peppy Camper- Jessi

Shy Camper- Lilly

Jock Camper

In Crowd Camper- Lovie

Nervous Camper- John

Homesick Camper

Gothic Camper- Kira

Fighter Camper- Lexi

Riding The Bandwagon Camper

Individual Camper- Stan

Lovesick Camper- Jake

Geeky Camper- Nicky

Know It All Camper-Candy

Evil Camper- Miranda

Friend Camper

Party Camper- Mark

Cool Musician- Bella

The dancer- Lucy


	4. The Audition tapes

Welcome all to Total Drama Island New Campers And New Challenges and I'm glad to say I can move on because of all the replies I got so here's the deal people. The first thing I'd like to do is make your audition tape which is what the Total Drama Island campers did. They will be in script form but don't worry the whole story is not script form just the audition tapes. After those are done which is this chapter I'm doing now we'll start the story format of the ff. Thanks for all the replies and get ready to experience Total Drama Island New Campers And New Challenges.

The camera pans up on a girl who slowly looked into the camera clearing her throat a few times as her mother just smiled pointing the camera on her.

Mother: And action sweetie just tell them about yourself Lill, I mean just tell them why you would make a great camper.

Lilly started hyperventilating as her mother handed the camera over and smiled into the camera as Lilly was breathing into two paper bags.

Mother: She's a little camera shy I guess, anyways this is Lilly and she'd make a great camper because she's all about safety and she's also a great competitor.

Man: Honey don't you think she should do this on her own?, I mean she's the one going there after all and you're acting like you're the one going.

Mother: Honey she's in no condition to speak I mean check her out, she's hyperventilating just because she had a camera on her.

Lilly slowly let go of the bags and looked into the camera again as her mom smiled at her.

Mother: Now remember Lill annunciation is key here, and so is pride show them your game face.

Lill(Speaking softly) Uhh I'm Lilly and I'd really like to join TDI this year, I'm cute, strong, sweet, and I'll talk only if addressed.

Two cats and a dog waltzed up as Lilly smiled at them and her mom panned the camera onto them.

Lilly: These are my only friends Emilio, Amelia, and Nugget their my roomies too.

Nugget barked at the camera as the two cats walked off like the camera wasn't even there.

Lilly: I'd like to leave on a good note so here's the song I leave you with.

Flo Rida's song Right Round blared across Lilly's room as we fade to black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next camper we see is Lexi who is punching a punching bag in her yard in front of a very nervous cameraman.

Lexi: Chill out and point the thing straight would ya?, I mean I haven't hit you before have I.

Cameraman: You came pretty close once or twice Lexi, I mean look at the camera and explain yourself please.

Lexi(Grabbing a towel) Yea, yea, yea keep your nervousness down would ya?

Cameraman(Voice shaking) And- we're- rolling- Lexi- now- please- tell- TDI- what- separates- you- from- other- people.

Lexi: Hi TDI I'm Lexi and if you have any objections on taking me then what I did to that punching bag will be done to Chris McLain's face get where I'm coming from?

The cameraman gulped as a sidekick was placed in his general direction as Lexi giggled and stared back into the camera.

Lexi: Hi ya as they say in Karate anyways I'm a third degree black belt please don't motivate me to get my fourth degree.

Cameraman: Yes please don't I mean she's tough enough as it is even if she is 5'0 she's a fighter at heart.

A girl walked up looking mean as Lexi smiled and motioned for the cameraman to follow her.

Girl: Alexis The Ghost or should I say Casper you and I have unfinished business, now let's finish it.

Lexi(Roundhouse kicking the girl) It's Lexi and I like to be referred to as ghost because that's what I am to people I fight.

Lexi sent the girl flying into the side of Lexi's house as the girl just laid there with a stupid look on her face.

Lexi: Now where was I?, oh yea don't make me get my fourth degree because then I'd be a lethal weapon and TDI would be at the top of my list.

Cameraman: Could we maybe wrap this up I'm kind of petrified here.

Lexi(Walking up to the girl) Don't step up to me if you can't throw down girly, remember my name Alexis Maryanne Casper because I'm going to be a millionaire after winning TDI season 2.

All About Us by TATU played in the background as Lexi continued her demolishing of the punching bag in her yard.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jessi Smith was dancing to Check Yes Juliette by We The Kings as a camera was focused on her.

Jessi(Smiling) WOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TDI here I come.

Cameraman: And what makes you a good candidate to be a camper in TDI?

Jessi(Thinking) Hmmmmmmmmmmm well I'm cute and come on you let Lindsay in last year and I can be as peppy as her.

Cameraman: Are you willing to change your peppiness at all?

Jessi: Totally not I mean that's like asking Leonardo the Ninja Turtle not to paint.

Cameraman: Uhh right so if there was a boy you liked in TDI what would you do?

Jessi: Flirt my butt off of course I mean what else would I do?

Cameraman: Say you meet a rabid bear what do you do?

Jessi: Uhh run like lightning I guess I mean bears scare me but rabid bears no thank you.

Jessi flashed a smile for the camera as she saw it was loving her and she giggled at the cameraman.

Cameraman: All right we're done here so I'll catch you on the Total Drama Island side girly.

Jessi: By filmmaker I'll see you at camp, I'm going to watch She's The Man with Amanda Bynes she's soooooooo cool.

The cameraman left to Jessi watching her movie and her giggling and he knew she had her work cut out for her

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We come to a girl with her head behind a book as the cameraman pointed his lens at her and she slowly put the book down.

Candy: Hey TDI I'm Candy and did you know the human head weighs eight pounds?, I was just reading about it in human heads and how they work.

Cameraman: Interesting so what makes you TDI material Candy?

Candy: I'm a know it all and I can help separate the poison ivy plant from edible plants the same with poisonous berries.

Cameraman: Right well I don't think Chef would want you there due to that slight fact Candy.

Candy: I'm also loyal, lovable, and I can whip up the best Smores that camp has ever seen.

Cameraman: Yes I'm sure you can but we aren't looking for Chef's assistant we're looking for a camper.

Candy: Well my loyalty to people as I've mentioned before makes me a candidate for an alliance, what does Chef have to say to that?

Cameraman: I guess it does doesn't it, anyway you've already got in so I don't know why we're doing this interview.

Candy: Because I'm a know it all and my name's sweet.

Cameraman: Ha, ha very funny I'm in stitches, so have your things packed and ready to go tomorrow morning if you can help it.

Candy(Opening her suitcase) Already ahead of you creepy camera guy, now why don't you hit the pavement?

Cameraman: Fine sheesh know it all's how anyone deals with them is beyond me.

Love Me Not By Tatu played in the background as Candy continued to pack her things and the screen faded to black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nicholas Brookes led his father to his room with the camera as we see his wall surrounded by Squall, Cloud, Tidus, Griever, Kimahri, and Zell posters as Nick made his dad highlight every one of them.

Nicholas: Hey TDI and welcome to my humble abode, this is my room and I think it's a Final Fantasy players dream.

Nicky's dad: I thought I told you to get rid of the junk on your walls.

Nicky(Looking shocked) Dad this isn't junk it's history in the making, see here's Cloud he was in soldier, Zell he loves hot dogs like me, Squall he was in an academy chasing a witch that was his sister, Tidus he had father issues, Griever, Kimahri he protected princess Yuna, and Sephiroth the baddies to end all baddies.

Nicky's dad: I don't really think TDI cares enough to know who all these people are son, their just computer animated beings.

Nicky: So not dad these days they use real people for the video games and they animate them for the game.

Nicky's dad: Exactly Nicky they were computer animated for the game, why not find a new hobby?

Nicky: Final Fantasy collecting isn't a hobby it's an addiction, and I'm number one in the fan club.

Nicky's dad: That's for sure, now tell TDI why else you'd make a great camper.

Nicky: Well I'll do anything and I mean anything to win a million dollars, just think of the figurines, posters, movies, and Final Fantasy games I could buy dad.

Nicky's dad: All right and that's a wrap, get to packing we have an early start ahead of us tomorrow son.

Nicky pulled all his video games, his systems, and a TV out as his dad sighed and started pulling the thing away from Nicky and he sighed sadly.

Nicky's dad: Camping is about nature not playing video games till 2:00 in the morning Nick, just think of the fun you'll have with these here.

Nicky(Snapping his fingers) Awwwwwwww man come on dad have a heart, Cloud get's lonely without me here with him.

Nicky's dad shook his head no as Nicky packed and Long Day by Matchbox 20 played in the background.

Sakura Minamoto was seated on her floor with candles around her as she was meditating and her mother slammed open her door mad that Sakura hid her TDI invite from her.

Sakura's mom(Angrily reading) Dear Sakura Minamoto welcome to camp Wawanaka and please inform your parents that you'll need an audition tape before June 1st.

Sakura(Looking up at her mom) Awwwwww darn did I forget to mention that, me and my slippery mind now please leave you're bringing bad karma into this room mother.

Sakura's mom: You'll be going to camp this Summer, there's a list of things you need and we're going to get all of it packed and get this video done so I can send it in tomorrow.

Sakura(Slowly standing up) Fine but if you ask me this whole camp thing is going to be the death of me, my outer shell is already mourning the death of me because of this happy go lucky camp.

Sakura's mom: Blow those candles out, get dressed, and be ready to answer questions for TDI.

Sakura threw a dark purple short sleeve shirt over a black long sleeve shirt with black wedges, a black skirt, and black boots on as her mother pointed the camera at her and Sakura sighed angrily.

Sakura: Basically the only thing you need to know about me is that I'm a goth at heart, people claim to be gothic but I don't claim I know I'm gothic.

Sakura's mom: And what would make you a good camper in TDI?

Sakura: Can anyone say Gwen?, you let her in and that girl ran all the way to the final two with Owen.

Sakura's mom: What do you like to do on your free time?

Sakura: Séances any other stupid questions mother?

Sakura's mom(Turning the camera off) Nope you made it perfectly clear that you hate camp.

Sakura: Does that mean I can stay here?

Sakura's mom shook her head no as All Or Nothing By O Town played in the background.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Stanley J. Ditko smiled into the camera as Ode To A Superhero by Weird Al blared across his room and we see super hero posters everywhere.

Stanley(Shouting) Hey TDI and welcome to my bat cave, come on I'll show you around.

Stan quickly dressed into a Batman suit including cape as he smiled and his mom sighed pointing the camera on him.

Stan: I'm Batman now let's get this tour on the road shall we?

Stan's mom: Can't we just videotape you as Stan honey?

Stan: I'm sorry I know not this Stan you speak of.

Stan's mom(Sighing angrily) Sorry Bruce Wayne could we maybe bring my son back?

Stan quickly undressed out of his suit as his mom pointed the camera back on him.

Stan's mom: Great you're back now please tell us why you'd make a great camper sweetie.

Stan turned into Superman as Stan's mom sighed a third time.

Stan's mom: Stan this is ridiculous, I mean why can't we just tape you and not your alter ego's.

Stan: Sorry woman I know not this Stan you speak of.

Stan's mom: Clark Kent bring Stan back now so we can finish this interview and Peter Parker better not make an appearance either.

Stan frowned slowly taking his costume off as his mom pointed the camera on him.

Stan: I'd make a great camper because I have superhuman strength and I can also use all the powers my heroes have.

Stan's mom: That's a wrap now that wasn't so hard was it?

Stan just packed scared for his life at camp where he'd meet his villains peppy campers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We come to a mansion where a girl with blonde hair is leading her brother on a wild goose chase through the mansion.

Girl: Hey TDI I'm Lovie and this is my house, I guess you'd like to know my strengths huh?

Brother: Well there not going to want to hear your weakness's now please get this show on the road.'

Lovie: Well I'm cute, sweet, beautiful, did I mention cute already?

Brother: Oh brother this is going to be a long day.

Lovie: I also know how to work a crowd it's one of my talents, I'm the best at working a crowd.

Brother: Yea and I'm the best at working pranks on my older sister can I come to TDI too?

Lovie: So not Neil I got an invite and you didn't.

Neil: A little drawback I guess, but they could always make an exception for me.

Lovie: Just keep that camera pointed on me and try not to make me look bad.

Neil: Too late you already look like a horror movie monster.

Lovie(Fuming) Just- keep- that- camera- on- me- you- little- creature.

Neil: Fine and what makes you think you could win the money Lovie?

Lovie: The fact that I'm so cute people might just hand it to me.

Neil: Oh please don't make me gag before lunch Lovie.

Lovie(Balling her hand into a fist) That's it you little creature you asked for it.

Lovie chased Neil around the house as we hear him crying and When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls in the background.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We come to a garage where a girl named Bella was working the microphone with other girls behind her.

Bella: All right great session guys we'll be ready for Battle Of The Bands any day now.

Girl 1: Uhh Belle why is your dad taping us?

Bella: Not us me Stacy, and it's because I'm going to Total Drama Island this Summer.

Stacy: But what about us?, I mean are you going to leave the band behind?

Bella: No I'm not leaving the band behind, see they have elimination every day and maybe I can get eliminated and come back to the band.

Stacy(Smiling wide) Ohh ok I guess TDI is a great decision then.

Bella: And if I win I get a million dollars, just think of the things this band could do with a million dollars.

Stacy: Twilight Grey could be the next big thing Belle, you're a total genius.

Bella: Tell me something I don't know Stace.

Girl 2: We still need a drummer Belle, I mean these drum's aren't going to pound themselves you know.

Stacy: Drums can't pound themselves Sam, I'm sure Belle can use one of her TDI friends to pound them for us.

Bella: I'll keep a lookout for a drummer this Summer guys, and I'm sure someone there will be a good drummer.

Sam: They better be because Battle Of The Bands is looking for the best Belle, Twilight Grey needs to be the best.

Bella: Yea, yea, yea I know Sam, I can find the best drummer there is I promise, and daddy great job videotaping our band.

Misery Business by Paramore played in the background as Bella continued her jam session with her band.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Next we see a girl looking angry as she grabbed a magnifying glass and used it to burn an ant hill.

Girl: Burn you stupid insects, burn all the way to hell and never plague my lawn again.

Girl's mom: Miranda we're rolling so let's get down to business shall we?

Miranda(Stomping on the ant hill) If we must mother.

Miranda's mom: All right so what makes you a shoe in for camper at TDI?

Miranda: Because if I don't get in I'll sneak in and show those snooty kids what a mean girl like me could do.

Miranda's mom: Sorry about her she's just a little mean because people poke fun of her weight all the time.

Miranda: If you campers even try it it'll be the last thing you do trust me.

Miranda's mom: Try your breathing exercises Miranda, your so tense these days.

Miranda: That breathing only makes me angrier mother, that quack you hired needs to be taught a lesson.

Miranda's mom: It started when she was in third grade and she started gaining weight, the kids noticed and she got picked on which brought about the mean girl you see now.

Miranda(Throwing water balloons full of hot sauce at a little boy) What are you staring at idiot?

Miranda's mom: She needs a venting tool, something that can resurrect my sweet little angel.

Miranda: Yea like that'll ever happen, mom face facts I'm never going to be sweet again because these girl's in school love to pick me apart.

Miranda's mom: You just need to ignore them sweetie, I mean their rubber and you're glue.

Miranda angrily kicked another ant hill as she giggled evilly seeing the ants flee their home.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lucy was in her room as her mom followed her with a video camera and Lucy smiled into it.

Lucy: Hi TDI I'm Lucy and I can do just about whatever you want me to.

Lucy's mom: She's very adventurous and she'll do anything for money, this one time she ate a snail for it.

Lucy: Yea it slithered down my throat and into my tummy.

Lucy's mom: She's also a great dancer, she's been taking tap, jazz, and Hip Hop classes since she was old enough to walk.

Lucy: If you guys pick me I'll show off my moves for you I promise you that, I can break-dance, Cotton Eye Joe, Electric slide, Cha Cha Slide, and Soulja Boy Crank Dat better than anybody else.

Lucy's mom: Lucy is a natural born camper and anybody who says differently can answer to me.

Lucy: I'm also incredibly flexible, I can turn my body into a pretzel, I learned how to do it in Yoga class.

Lucy's mom: And Gymnastics forget about it Lucy has everyone beat there.

Lucy: I guess I'm just the Gymnast/dancer it's great to be me.

Lucy's mom: She also doesn't take crap from anyone she's not a scrapper but she'll yell at you until she's blue in the face.

Lucy: Seriously I did it once to this girl and she got scared thinking I was dying.

Lucy's mom held a banner across her chest that said vote for Lucy and Lucy smiled her teeth whiter than white.

Lucy: Please accept me TDI I would love to be a part of your clique, club, gang, whatever it is you are I want to be there too.

Lucy's mom(Chanting) Go Lucy Go, Go Lucy Go, Go Lucy Go.

We hear Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez in the background as Lucy started to pack her things.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lastly we see a boy named James in a jogging suit running up his school track with his friend trying to keep up with him.

James: Ohh hey TDI I didn't see you there, so what would make me a good camper?, that's a good question.

Friend(Panting) Can-we-maybe-walk-for-a-little-bit-James?

James(Smirking) Walk James has never heard of walking just try to keep up slo mo.

James's friend moaned as he ran at a fast pace to try and keep up with James who was a gold medal winner in track and field.

James: There are so many things I'm good at, football, baseball, hockey, extreme Frisbee, swimming, hiking, canoeing, bocce, basketball, you name the sport and I can do it.

James's friend(Wheezing) So-tired-need-take-a-rest-and-a-drink-of-lemonade.

James: This is Paul and as you can see him and I are different in a lot of ways.

Paul(Crawling) Please James just take a break for one second.

James: Why I'm breaking records here Paul and taking minutes off my last time on this course.

Paul: I'm going to puke if I have to run any more James, my legs hurt and are like rubber, my chest burns, and don't get me started on how wet with sweat my clothes are.

James: Fine we'll take a break for today but tomorrow is another day Paulie, unless I leave today for TDI.

Paul hoped to God TDI took James as James hoped the same and they both walked back to their bikes to ride home as Crank Dat by Soulja Boy played in the background.

Audition tapes are done and the next chapter will be story format I promise, I can't wait to have fun with this ff and allow all of you to have fun in it too. Thanks for all the replies and please keep a lookout for the next chapter Cindy'sboy93


	5. The Campers meet

The next day everybody hurried onto the bus as Lexi hung back watching the people get on the bus trying to find her alliance members.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hi I-I-I-I-I-I'm J-J-J-J-J-John W-W-W-W-W-W-Ward looking for a bus to camp Wawanaka, please tell me w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what bus I'm on" John stuttered as Lilly skipped up refusing to speak to the man with the clipboard.

"Ward you're on this bus, this must be Lilly and she's also on this bus, now leave your things on the ground and get on the bus" The man said as Lilly slowly looked at John taking him in as Lexi skipped up finding her candidates for an alliance.

"Hey you two looks like you need a friend or a bodyguard if you will, and lucky for you I'm a fighter and I'll protect you" Lexi said leading John and Lilly to the back of the bus in a three seater seat.

"Hola peeps and welcome to Total Drama Island, I'm Jessi and I'm the peppy camper with camp spirit so welcome you three" Jessi said as Lexi balled her hand into a fist and Jessi gulped.

"Move about ten paces back the way you came peppy girl, or maybe you'd like a knuckle sandwich with extra knuckle".

Jessi ran off as Lexi held a smile on her face and looked down at John and Lilly her eyes gleaming with evil.

"Look I never caught your names and if I'm protecting you I have to get the names of the girl and boy I'm protecting".

"I-I-I-I-It's J-J-J-J-J-J-John and I'm kind of s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-scared of you person I d-d-d-d-d-d-don't k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-know" John said as Lexi just grinned and held her hand out.

"The name's Lexi John, and why so jittery?, I mean you should really lay off the caffeine kid, I'm not going to hurt you in fact I want to be friends with you and Mrs. Silent over there" Lexi said as John just stared not liking Lexi one bit but knew he didn't want to be on the fighter camper's bad side either.

"What's the matter girl cat got you're tongue?, or are you just shy around me like most people are when they first meet me?".

Lilly stuck her tongue out at Lexi showing her she had no cat on her tongue on it as Lexi smirked at her and John couldn't fight the feeling that he was starting to like Lilly.

James dribbled a basketball up the aisle of the bus as Lexi saw him making his way to a seat in front of her.

"Isn't there anybody in this camp that wants to be athletic, I mean come on hasn't anyone here heard of a protein shake?" James asked as Lexi stood up and made her way to James' seat.

"You look tough so I challenge you to an arm wrestling competition, if you win I will grant you the pleasure need I say the privilege of meeting two shoe ins for an alliance".

"You're on and I hope you're strong princess because if I win and I will win those two behind me will join my alliance".

Before James knew what was happening he and Lexi were in an arm wrestling match and Lexi was winning.

"Fine I give you props girl you have the muscles of a bodybuilder, so what do you bench like 600?, or do you even bench anything?".

James' hand was slammed to the seat and Lexi looked into his eyes smiling triumphantly as he stared back.

"Fine you win good for you, you never answered my question by the way so I'll ask again, what do you bench?" James asked as Lexi smiled at him.

"Last I checked which was the day before I came here I benched 200 but I could bench more, because I may look small but my muscles aren't".

James shook his arm painfully as Lexi walked up the bus ignoring the driver's angry stares as she just stared back angrier.

Lovie was on her cell phone talking excitedly to as it seemed one of her friends as Lexi tapped her foot and cleared her throat angrily as Lovie quickly hung up and looked up at her doom.

"All right blondie let's get one thing straight my names Lexi, and you're to acknowledge my prescience when I'm here or suffer the consequences get me?".

"Drift caught by the way I'm Lovie and I just got off the phone with my bunny Thumper, so why so hostel Lexi?, I think somebody needs a double shot espresso with whipped cream besides me" Lovie said as Lexi's jaw dropped seeing that Lovie wasn't scared of her.

"All right Lovie one where do you get your energized energy from, two are you the Energizer Bunny, three why aren't you cowering at the sight of me, and four did we just become friends?" Lexi asked as Lovie just smiled and nodded.

"Good because you don't want me for an enemy and I'm already in an alliance with these Mrs. Quiet and Mr. Jittery over there so don't get any ideas".

Lovie got back on the phone as Lexi continued her walk down the aisle to meet other people going to Camp Wawanaka like her.

Lexi met a sniffling boy next with a picture of a family on his lap as she sat next to him and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes?

"I miss my mommy and daddy why did they send to this dummy camp?, are they trying to replace me as their only child?" the boy asked as Lexi smiled and the boy looked up at her.

"Who are you and why are you smiling at my inner pain?, how would you like it if I laughed at your inner pain?" the boy asked as Lexi patted his shoulders and sat with him.

"You're just homesick kid, it happens to the best of us but never to me because I'm cool like that, anyways keep crying you might attract a potential friend/ alliance member who knows".

The boy who was David Parker cried harder as Lexi slowly made her way down the row of seats determined to meet everyone before they got to Total Drama Island.

Sakura or Kira to her friends was applying her gothic makeup as Lexi stopped and saw another Gwen in her midst.

"Well, well, well this girl looks familiar, Hmmmmmmmmmmm might that be Gwen from season one?, maybe it is and maybe it isn't".

"Look if you have a problem with me just say it directly, if not then get the hell out of my makeup light so I can apply it".

"Do you have a name Mrs. Angry at the world or do I just call you vamp?, I mean I have no problem calling you vamp" Lexi said as Kira angrily shut her case and rubbed her sweaty clothes all over Lexi as Lexi made a disgusted face and Kira went back to her makeup.

"I'll see that you're the first one eliminated poser, Gwen is the one and only goth and you're just a poser to TDI so congrats".

Kira flipped Lexi the bird and went through her lipsticks until she found dark purple and applied it to her lips.

Lexi had enough of Kira as she walked down the aisle hoping to find somebody who knew how to remove goth sweat from her clothes.

Stan was found dressed as Spiderman as Lexi knew she found somebody geekier than anyone she had ever met in her life and sat next to him.

"Hey kid so what's with the costume?, and might I ask what your name is?, that is if you're even a great conversation person" Lexi said as Stan looked over at her and she stared back.

"The costume is my alter ego Spiderman, me I'm Peter Parker and what might I ask is your name?" Stan asked as Lexi smiled knowing a lot about comics.

"Right and I'll be Susan Storm the Invisible woman, seriously what is your name kid?, I mean we're all mature pre teens here right?".

"I told you my name's Peter Parker, look I can climb walls spray webs, and I have a Spidey Sense telling me not to trust you" Stan said as Lexi followed Stan to the walls of the bus where he attempted to climb up it and fell.

"All right that was a practice try, Spiderman has his bad days too I'm sure, this time I'll make it for certain just watch mystery girl, and prepare to be amazed" Stan said as he did a flip and the bus curved knocking him to the floor.

"So are you ready to tell me you're real name yet or are you looking to make a complete fool of yourself?" Lexi asked stepping on Sam's chest as Sakura saw the fight and decided it was her duty to stop it, even if she thought Stan was just a pretender.

"Girl get off of him and find a piece of steak to box, I mean look you're crushing the poor kids windpipe and that can never be healthy for anyone" Sakura said as Stan brushed himself off and decided to take his seat on the bus.

"It's not my fault he's delusional now is it?, he thinks he's Peter Parker you know Spiderman's alter ego, and if I could get his real name I'd be very happy"

"The names Peter Parker for the millionth time, now why not leave me alone so I can go and practice my web slinging villain number 1?".

"Ohh this is classic you can sling webs too, I have got to see this you stupid poser and please make me laugh I haven't had a good one in a long time" Lexi said as Stan pulled a web slinger like the one's advertised with Silly string cans attached and sprayed it all over Lexi.

"Another villain wrapped in my web now do you believe I'm Peter Parker yet, oh I know I need a camera because I work as a photographer at the Daily Bugle" Stan said snapping a picture of Lexi and smiling at her.

"I'll give you another villain wrapped up you crazed jerk, now cut me free so I can show you just how strong I am you dork squared!" Lexi yelled as Stan ran behind Kari who grinned at Lexi.

"My, my, my looks like he is Peter Parker after all, come on Pete what do you say we go find Mary Jane Watson shall we?" Kari asked as Lexi fought her way out of the silly string web and angrily moved on to the next camper.

"Lexi saw Jake Storm next as he had black sunglasses on and kept snapping his fingers as fire erupted from them.

"Flame on, flame off, flame on, flame off, flame on, flame off man I love this job being a hero is so cake and his camp just met it's match" Jake said as Lexi sat down next to him and he became engulfed in fire as she stared in amazement.

"Hey I'm Jake Storm an how may I help you pretty lady?, wait don't tell me let me guess how I can help you?, how does an autograph sound I mean you did come here after all am I right?"

"Look Mr. one liner I just came to introduce myself so here I am, I'm Lexi and you're obviously too hot headed for your own good literally" Lexi said as Jake smiled at his nickname.

"You know you and I could be the next Brangelina sweetie, I mean a girl like you and a guy like myself could really be going places".

"Forget it I'm hot headed intolerant and I think I see more people for me to meet, so you have fun becoming a fireball and I'll have fun meeting more campers".

As Lexi moved down the aisle she saw a boy with a PSP as she finally thought she found a normal camper to bond with.

"Hey kid I'm Lexi and I notice you're playing a PSP, so what's your name and game of choice if you don't mind me asking?" Lexi asked Nicky as he turned his game off and looked at her.

"Ohh were you talking to me sorry I didn't see you there, I'm Nicky and I'm totally into Final Fantasy, you know main characters, turn based RPG, the scenes in the game it's all my cup of tea".

"Yea good luck kid and let me just say there's a difference between fanatic and obsession, and you my Final Fantasy friend are obsessed, I mean you even dressed like Zell I mean who dresses like Zell anyways?".

"Somebody who shares his love for hot dogs that's who, and if you don't leave I'll summon Odin to go hellfire on your hiney" Nicky said turning his PSP back on to find it was dead.

"Uhh bus driver do you have a lighter port up front by any chance?, because my PSP died and I need to charge it with my new PSP car charger".

"Sorry kid but no and let me just ask Mrs. Wanderer up front to take her seat, it's bad enough that I have a bumpy dirt road to drive on but to have a girl walking up the aisle endangering her life, and breaking bus regulation laws is just not my kind of thing" the driver said as Lexi ignored her and walked away.

"Well look who I found the bookworm of the group so what book are you reading worm, Great Expectations, Oliver Twist, A tale Of Two Cities, A Christmas Carol, Nicholas Nickleby?" Lexi asked Candy as she politely put her book down and got into an I know it all look.

"All right one those books were all written by the same Author Charles Dickens, two they are the best classics anyone will ever read, three what's it to you what I read, and four I know it all and you don't so hah" Candy said picking up Twilight and reading more out of it.

"Well aren't you just a breath of fresh air, anyways I'm Lexi and I'm warning you now to stay the hell out of my way or I'll eat you up like a dog eats dog biscuits".

"Yea, yea, yea eating me up and whatever, just leave me alone this book is really romantic and it's in the middle of a good part".

"Just remember my threat little lady stay out of my way or you'll regret it I promise you, other people dorkier than you have gotten hurt for just saying whatever to me".

Candy just waved her hand angrily at Lexi as she turned the page and read more her eyes going wide with excitement.

Lexi met Miranda next who was setting red fire ants free on Stan's seat and giggling demonically as Lexi had to admit that Miranda and her might get along fine.

"Hi I'm Lexi and I have to say killer prank, so anyways who are you in good standings with at this camp?, me I already have two alliance members and their both petrified of me which is good because they'll do whatever I want" Lexi said as all the red ants were dumped onto the bus seat.

"I'm Miranda and if you're looking for a handout go somewhere else, I didn't come here to make friends I came here for the money if I don't get voted off, and for the escape from Juvenile Hall" Miranda said as Stan sat down and screamed as ant after ant bit his butt.

"Bullseye as for you princess make nice I suggest you sleep with one eye open if you're in my cabin, I have so many pranks it's hard for me to chose from them all for my bunkmates, so I'm just going to do them all".

"Yea well I hope you sleep with two eyes open because I have pranks better than yours for people like you Mrs. Fatty Mcfatfat".

Miranda heard her weight mentioned as she ran at Lexi and pulled her up by her underwear grinning up at her.

""Here why don't you hang around until we get to camp, and by the way nice pink undies I wear purple one's because pink is so overrated" Miranda said as Lexi swung around like a human piñata.

A girl with orange hair skipped up the aisle with scissors as Miranda saw her prank about to fail as she towered over the girl.

"You obviously didn't see first season with Eva, well to give you a refresher course I'm Eva times ten so if you cut that girl down Mrs. Skippy I'm going to have to prank you then hurt you".

The little girl shoved past Miranda and cut Lexi's underwear until she fell with a thud onto the bus floor and Lexi looked at this girl in awe.

"You saved me and you don't even know who I am, why would you go and save me like that girl I mean you know you just signed your death wish right?" Lexi asked as the girl nodded and Lexi had to admit this girl looked familiar to her.

"The names Kaleidoscope Escope for short and my mama was here when she was a pre teen like I am now" the girl said as it all sunk in and Lexi knew where she saw Kaleidoscope before.

"You're Izzy's daughter, I mean I thought they said no repeats of campers but again here's a camper that had their mother here for the first season" Miranda said as Kaleidoscope smiled and handed Miranda the scissors.

"Just be careful girl I mean she hung you from the bus already, with scissors there's no telling what she can do, and this is Kaleidoscope out see ya everybody" Kaleidoscope said walking down the aisle to introduce herself to Stan.

The next camper we see is Mark who had a who's ready to party look on his face and a megaphone in his hand as everybody was cheering except Lexi, John, and Lilly who sat quietly in the back with Lexi strategizing their next move.

"Right knowing Chris he's going to have a challenge for us right off the bat and we're going to be ready for him, John what are you're strength's I mean what are you good at?" Lexi asked as John was all a stutter around his new friend/ enemy/ alliance member as Lilly smiled and blushed at him.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Well I can play f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-Frisbee golf better than a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-anyone in my f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-family, and I can r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rollerskate like a pro and write p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-poetry better than anybody I know" John said as Lilly stifled a giggle.

"All right when I say Drama you say Island Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, one last time Drama, all right when I say Total you say Drama ready and Total, Total, Total, Total, one last time Total!" Mark screamed as the crowd screamed their part along with him.

"I'm so totally stoked about TDI this year, I mean the girls, the bikini's, the all nighters, the skinny dipping, the challenges it's all only ten miles away".

Lucy was jamming on the acoustic guitar to Paramores Decode as the people who listened to her had to admit she was really good.

"Wow I hope she's in my cabin for the talent show challenge she's a shoe in for being the winner" Lovie said as Bella smiled at that comment and continued to jam.

"Play Froggie Went A Courtin next, or Jimmy Cracks Corn I love those songs my mom taught them to me when I was a little girl" Kaleidoscope said as everybody stared at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What did I say guys I mean my mom really did teach me those songs at least I think she did?, my childhood's so fuzzy it could be a teddy bear".

Lucy breakdanced down the aisle of the bus to Decode as everybody clapped for Bella and Lucy and they both took a bow as Kaleidoscope took an empty sandwich bag from her lunchbox and licked her lips as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh boy invisible Peanut Butter and Jelly my favorite, I wonder if mom also packed invisible Doritos their my favorite things to snack on".

Everybody looked as Kaleidoscope pulled out another empty sandwich bag and an empty can of soda as she devoured that invisible food and drank the drink without complaint.

"All right kids Total Drama Island everybody out, and please tell Chris to pay me soon or he'll hear from my attorney" the bus driver said as everybody ran onto the dirt road to a smiling Chris and a smiling Chef.

"Welcome new campers to Season 2 of Total Drama Island, now I know I said no repeats but Izzy is the camp nurse this year and with her comes our only repeat Kaleidoscope, she's just as crazy as Izzy and also puts her own spin on crazy" Chris said as Kaleidoscope smiled waving her empty can of DR. Pepper and pretending to chug it.

"All right your things will be delivered to your cabins as we speak, as for you sixteen lucky campers I have a challenge planned so get into teams of two with John and Kaleidoscope being the captains.

Sorry but I love leaving you guys in suspense I'll write more tomorrow and thanks again for all the great replies. Keep It Real

Cindy'sboy93


	6. The First Challenge And Cabin List

John shivered because of the fear of picking his team as Kaleidoscope smiled taking all the campers in, the campers on the other hand were in an uproar about team captains.

"Well call it in the air John, if you win the toss you get first pick, and chose wisely because these will be the teams for the rest of the Summer here" Chris said as John's insides did flip flops.

"I call h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-heads Chris, I hate this why am I picked to be captain" John moaned as Chris handed him a letter written by his mother telling Chris that John needed confidence and to turn him into a TDI captain.

Heads it is so John take a look out there and make your first pick, and make it quick because Kaleidoscope has to make her picks too" Chris said as Jake's body became engulfed in flames and Chris screamed like a little girl.

"Oh my God kid you're on fire take a swim in the lake or something like that, and please revive Chris seeing he just fainted the little girl that he is" Izzy said running up in a nurse's costume and slapping Chris's face this way and that.

"Come on Chris snap out of it you're the host of the show for God's sake, I mean what will we do without a host?" .

"Hey mommy we're picking teams for the Summer, well we were until the host fainted now we have to wait for him to come back to Earth" Kaleidoscope said as Chris moaned and slowly woke up as Jake snapped his fingers making the fire disappear.

"Ohh I just had the strangest dream of a boy on fire, he was human once and then he became fire it was way too weird" Chris said as John finally knew who he was going to pick first.

"I chose L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Lilly Chris, I like her vibe and her and I can relate seeing she's shy and I'm just n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nervous all the time" John said as Lilly blushed and smiled at John skipping up to him and nuzzling herself on him like a cat.

We're in the confessional outhouse where we see Lilly staring into the camera and grinning as flies flew around her head.

"John is cute in his own way and I like that about him, I mean who else would pick me first?, nobody that's who but John is definitely somebody" Lilly said swatting at the flies around her head.

"Before John no boy would have noticed me but John I think he notices me and I notice him noticing me if that makes any sense at all, first picked woo hoo I don't even get picked first to play dodge ball in gym class so you can imagine how I feel".

"All right Kaleidoscope you're next so take your first pick and we'll keep moving right along" Chris said as Jake become a flame ball and Chris saw it wasn't a dream as he screamed again and Kaleidoscope picked Jake to be on her team.

"All right John take your pick and make it count because Kaleidoscope has a boy that can be a fireball so I suggest you pick a strong person next".

"I pick Miranda because A she looks strong, B she's good at pranks and I don't want to get pranked, C I think Miranda would be a good asset to my team" John said as Miranda walked up with two backpacks, one with clothes in it and the other with pranks up to pranks in it.

"All right she wouldn't have been my first choice but I do give you props on picking her because you might have the evilest team in the world now".

Kaleidoscope looked into the crowd of people and picked Lexi as she stared angrily at her would be alliance.

"Fine I know where I'm not wanted but remember this, Humungo Evil over there is going to be your downfall".

"Yea well I never s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-said I wanted to be a part of you're a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alliance anyway, I don't take well to b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bullies".

Miranda grinned throwing a water balloon fit to burst with hot sauce at Kaleidoscope's team and they screamed as it hit them and hot sauce covered their clothes, eyes, and tongues.

"All right John you're up and pick wisely I can't stress that enough, there are people that can make or break your team in this competition.

"Well since Gwen made final two last year, and since she's Lexi's enemy I say we take Sakura, so come on down and join the team Sakura" John said as Sakura had to admit John was definitely brilliant when he needed to be.

"Smart choice John it looks like we have our first conflict this season, so Kaleidoscope is there somebody you see out there that might be an enemy for John?"

"Yes I pick Stan because he can be any super hero he wants and John better watch his step in front of Stan" Kaleidoscope said as John saw Jessi bunny hopping in the waiting to be picked line.

"All right we pick Jessi take that Kaleidoscope we have a peppy girl on our side and I believe it's your turn Kaleidoscope" .

"All right we pick James and we have a jock on our side which will prove to be a challenge so there, and I think it might be your turn conflict starter".

"We pick Lovie how about that we have both the peppy and the In Crowd camper now and I'd like to see where your energy is coming from now".

"We pick Candy the know it all, let's see if you can find what food is poisonous and what food isn't, I doubt you can even tell what Poison Ivy looks like" Kaleidoscope said as John just smirked at her.

"We pick Nicky and his Final Fantasy ways, I think he'd make a great addition to our team, I mean I ask you who else can threaten the opposing team with Odin?" John asked as Nicky skipped up and took a seat on the nearest stump.

"We pick Bella because she can rock a great guitar and she can also help us win the talent show if we're having one".

"We pick Lucy for the same reason you picked Bella, because she's a great dancer and she can help us win the talent show challenge.

"Looks like it's a flip on who get's David because that would make the teams uneven and the winner of the toss get's the bigger team in this challenge" Chris said as Kaleidoscope yelled heads and the coin flew in the air and landed on tails as John grinned beckoning for David to join his team.

"All right now for the challenge and one of the people here are really great at the challenge and that person should be able to give their team a victory for today" Chris said as everybody was curious on what the challenge was.

"Today we're playing Frisbee Golf and John it says in your file you joined a Frisbee Golf team back home so show off your skills and gain victory".

Chris led the team through the woods to the first hole as John volunteered his team to go first.

"All right and who will be the thrower for this team, now chose wisely because you need to find someone who can give you the win".

Everybody pointed at John as he picked a Frisbee up and threw it until he heard a clang as it reached the bucket at the end with a hole in one as his team cheered for him and Kaleidoscope walked up with a look of pure distaste on her face as John stuck his tongue out at her.

"All right Team John is on to their second hole team Kaleidoscope still has to pick a thrower for their team, so John follow me and stay out of the way of those Frisbees they stung worse than a bee if you get hit by it" Chris said as John and his team ran to the sidelines and saw a Frisbee whiz past.

"Yea the bucket is the other way losers, we got a hole in one and an ace in the hole named John, let's see if you're any better at putting" Miranda said as Lexi angrily moved over all the bushes and snatching the frisbee.

"You got lucky now if you could get a hole in one on the whole course I'd bow to you and worship the ground you walk on" Lexi said throwing the frisbee as it hit a tree and a bleep was heard as Lexi talked indicating that she was swearing.

John and his team made it to the next hole as John threw it again and it sailed across the course to the next bucket as his team cheered again, with Kaleidoscope and her team still on the first hole.

"Good luck over there what are you seven over right now?, hah we are so winning this challenge and then we're putting Lexi, Lexi, and Lexi up for elimination tonight" John said as Miranda cackled and followed Chris to the next hole as Lexi finally made it into the bucket and angrily kicked a log in front of her.

"I'm telling you Lexi you have to work with the wind not against it, trust me I'm a know it all and I know with this sport you work with the wind not against it" Candy recited as Lexi glared at her and Kaleidoscope.

"Of all the people to pick you had to pick the know it all, I mean you could have picked the In Crowder but no you needed the know it all and here we are having to deal with the stupid quotes from her" Lexi said moving to the second hole as Kaleidoscope shrugged and handed off the throwing duties to James.

"You're the jock and I take it that you played Frisbee Golf before, at least I hope you have because they already have their ace in the hole and we need to find our ace in the hole".

James threw the frisbee as it hit a tree trunk and landed right in front of him and Lexi sighed angrily as we see John and his team on the third hole and John got yet another hole in one.

"All right John and his team are winning right now so we have to wake up and start sinking some hole in one's, now the fighter didn't work, the jock sure didn't work we need to find someone who can throw a mean game of Frisbee Golf" Kaleidoscope said as John sunk another hole in one on the fourth hole.

"It's really easy once you get the hang of it but you wouldn't know anything about that seeing you're losing" John said as Miranda happily clasped John's shoulder blades sneering at the other team.

"Would you look at that your stutter's gone, you know I think you're taking everybody for a ride with this nervousness stuff John, and if we win which I doubt I'm putting you up for elimination" Lexi said as John just smiled following his team to the fifth hole.

"Did I mention the best of 18 holes wins that would mean John and his team would only have to beat you by nine holes and their well on their way" Chris said as We Are The Champions was belted out by John and his team and Lexi gave Kaleidoscope an accusing stare.

"You picked the wrong team half wit, and now we have to deal with this team all Summer and deal with their version of We Are The Champions every time their winning".

"Let me go next I think Spidey and I may have some fun planned for the hole in one crew" Stan said as Lexi took one look at him and bawled from laughing so hard as Stan held his hand out for the frisbee.

"I say we give him a shot, I mean you sure couldn't do anything and James needs total GPS just to find the basket so what harm could Spiderman do?" Kaleidoscope asked as Lexi just sighed angrily and handed the frisbee to Stan and he threw it as it landed in the lake and John snickered.

"Hole number six has become another hole in one for us, now go fetch Sparky that's a water hazard" Sakura said as John laughed harder and Chris led them to hole six.

"We're doomed here guys I mean we're on hole 3 their on hole seven judging by the sound of the bucket ringing" Lexi said helping Stan search for his wet frisbee and when they finally found it they heard yet another ding.

"Hole nine guys I hope you have a trick up your sleeve, because if you don't they win and John get's invincibility tonight because he's the winning team leader.

Another ding rang Kaleidoscope's team funeral march as John and his team cheered and walked over to the lake immediately finding the frisbee and tossing it to Kaleidoscope.

"John's team are the winners tonight so I want the losing team to pick two people to put up tonight and John you get the honor of picking the losing teams last person to put up" Chris said smiling as John shot Lexi a look and she balled her hand into a fist and shook it at him.

"If you think for a second that you intimidate me you're wrong, because I may be going home but ask yourself who was the leader in this three ringed circus team?" Lexi asked John as he had to think about who he wanted to put up.

"Look John I thank you for helping us win and all but I think Lexi should go up, I mean she's been on your case all day and Kaleidoscope hasn't, but I'm just saying" Sakura said finding a way to get rid of Lexi she hoped.

"Yea but she makes a point Kaleidoscope never tried to find somebody to help win their challenge, and what does she have to lose her mom works here".

"That doesn't mean they can't send her home, I mean the poor thing will be motherless for the Summer, listen stick with me and I'll make an alliance with you, we can take apart the opposing team".

John had to admit it felt great to have friends, he had none back home and at this point he didn't want to lose a friend in the competition just yet as John shook hands with Sakura and she grinned.

"Consider Lexi as good as put up friend and a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alliance member, just make sure I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm safe if our t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-team ever loses" John said as Sakura pinky promised John she would keep him safe.

At the campfire Chris is all smiles looking at the campers as John and Sakura grinned at each other deciding Lexi's fate.

"Welcome campers to the first campfire ceremony, here is here it all goes down, so Kaleidoscope's team please make your two choices" Chris said as Kaleidoscope stood up calling James and Stan to the front.

"We call James and Stan to the stand Chris, we think they deserve to go home and not me for people who are listening" Kaleidoscope said as we see her in the confessional outhouse.

"Don't think I didn't hear Lexi call me out to save her skin, if I'm put up I'll make sure I don't go home believe that dawgs".

Kaleidoscope made a peace sign with her hands as we come back to the campfire and John stood up all smiles looking at Lexi and Kaleidoscope.

"Would Lexi and Kaleidoscope please stand up, I need to determine who I'm sending to the chopping block this week" John said as Lexi and Kaleidoscope both stood up and Lexi made a fist at John.

"All right Kaleidoscope please explain what happened today in great detail, I need to know what happened to make your team lose the challenge today".

"Well it was all Lexi's stupid fault we lost today, she argued with me the leader of the team because she wanted to be the thrower but she didn't make the cut, so I decided to replace her and she was all yelling not him pick me blah, blah, blah.

"Right and do you think that it's Lexi's arguing with you that made the team not do so well in frisbee golf today?".

"Well it certainly didn't help matters, plus she called me a half wit and said I picked the wrong team for the whole Summer, do you know what being called a half wit feel like" Kaleidoscope asked as John nodded and stared at Lexi next.

"All right Mrs. Instigator why all the hostility today?, and what makes you so high and mighty to call Kaleidoscope a half wit?" John asked as Lexi angrily stouted and looked at him.

"Maybe it was your version of We Are The Champions that did it, or maybe it was your stupid put downs that caused it, or it could be that Kaleidoscope the fearless leader asked Stan the Super Hero geek to throw" Lexi said as Kaleidoscope heard enough.

"I did not ask Stan to throw he volunteered Lexi, and he could still throw it farther than you ever could and that's saying something" Kaleidoscope said as Lexi pounced like a cat on top of Kaleidoscope and screeching was heard like two cat's fighting as her and Kaleidoscope rolled around on the ground.

"Get off of her Lexi I've heard enough and you can both take your seats, I mean it's not hard to chose once I saw what I did" John said as Sakura pointed at Lexi and made a slitting motion with her finger across her throat.

"Lexi please join Stan and James on the chopping block, as for Kaleidoscope you're safe for now but you better start winning challenges if you want to stay safe, as for who's going home we're doing this playground style.

Lexi looked confused as Stan and James held smiles on their faces and she raised her hand as Chris looked at her.

"Excuse me but what the hell is playground style?, and why are we doing it again?" Lexi asked as John smiled and turned to the campers.

"Those of you who want James to go home please raise your hands, and keep them up until I say to put them down" John said as no hands went up and John smiled.

"Right zero for James, those of you who want Stan to go home please raise your hands and keep them up until I say otherwise".

Five hands went up for Stan as Lexi gulped knowing the score as Sakura waved goodbye to Lexi.

"And those who want Lexi to go home raise your hands and keep them up so her and I can count them together".

Eleven hands shot up as the marshmallows were passed to 13 campers and Lexi got up staring at everybody.

"You better watch yourselves because John is in an alliance with the goth I guarantee it, and whoever crosses them is going on this block next week if you lose the challenge" Lexi said stomping off as the boat of losers guided Lexi to a campground right across from TDI.

"Welcome to Total Loser Island Lexi, here you can kick back sipping fruity drinks, swimming in the pool, eating edible food instead of Chef's slop, and lastly you get to chose who wins TDI this year with the other 11 campers" Chris said as Lexi grinned evilly hoping to God it came down to Sakura and John.

Well that's it for now so please read and reply, and don't be mad if you get eliminated because now I'll be doing two part chapters one with the Total Loser Island campers, and another with the Total Drama Island group so please don't get mad at me Signed

Cindy'sboy93

_Camper cabin list_

_Bear Cubs_

_James_

_David_

_Tiger Cubs_

_Mark_

_Nicky_

_Sakura_

_Lovie_

_John_

_Dolphins_

_Lilly_

_Miranda_

_Jake_

_Lucy_

_Timberwolves_

_Jessi_

_Candy_

_Stan_

_Bella_


	7. The First Night Not So Secret Lovers

On Total Loser Island we see Lexi sipping lemonade from a coconut and sighing happily as all the cameras were on her.

"Well I've got to hand it to the person who created Total Loser Island they are genius's for it" Lexi said as she reached the bottom of her coconut drink and shook it making the ice clink against the coconut glass.

"More lemonade Mrs. Lexi princess of Total Loser Island?, also your burger and onion rings are done and will be out shortly" A waiter said as Lexi nodded and a pitcher of lemonade was placed in front of her as she smiled.

"Total Drama Island hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, and hah I chose Total Loser Island even if it is a little demeaning to me but still, Total Loser Island Woo Hoo their lemonade is to die for and their chicken fingers are just so tender.

Lexi laid on a towel the sun pounding on her as she applied suntan lotion and grinned at the cameraman.

"Who needs those jerks anyways, the way I see it John's a snake and Sakura is an even bigger snake for getting me eliminated, and those two together are going to take the game to a whole other level" Lexi said as the campers were seen leaving the campfire as Lexi smirked at them.

"John and Sakura have their work cut out for them with the rest of those weirdos, dorks, idiots, and dunderheads but I can predict that they will take each other to the end".

Chris left the fire last as Lexi laid on top of a rock and the waves crashed over her as the cameraman used this time to make a new Girl's Of TDI Calendar and Lexi was Mrs. January.

"So believe you me John and Sakura are the team to beat, and whoever joins them which I bet is going to be shy, cat got her tongue, I don't speak for anybody Lilly because she's taken a liking to John and I think liking will turn to love without a doubt" Lexi said as the cameraman got more shots of Lexi grinning.

"All right Lex welcome to the TDI Calendar and let me just tell you that I think you're going to be the best girl in it for now, so have fun here while the others get some shut eye, your cabin is marked with your name on it so goodnight sweetheart.

Lexi waved at the camera and walked off to her cabin as the cameraman left and we see Chris smiling meaning something really juicy was going on.

"Well looks like we found something else to film so guys here goes nothing and viewers I hope you have some corn popped and a grape soda poured this could take awhile" the cameraman said running back to Total Drama Island camera all ready to record.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris found something all right as Kaleidoscope snuck into the woods following Jake back to his cabin careful not to get caught by Jake who kept turning when she crunched a leave.

"This is so weird I feel like someone's following me but every time I look there's nobody there, maybe I should just stop being so jumpy" Jake said as Kaleidoscope sighed relief and followed Jake's tracks all the way to his cabin where we see Lilly, Miranda, and Lucy trying to break the door down.

"Please tell me you have the key to this door Jake, we've tried so many times and soon we're going to need the strength of me to open this door for us" Miranda said punching the door as Jake unlocked it and then the boys cabin side which was just him as a boy dolphin.

"Whew I am so glad I wasn't up tonight, I mean it's every man or woman for themselves in this camp, I came here looking for love and all's I found is people screaming hateful things to the other people".

Kaleidoscope inched her way into Jake's bed as he threw his shirt sprayed with Adidas Cologne on her and she sighed lovingly sniffing it.

Jake pulled his pajama's on which were flame proof boxers and flame proof T shirt that said Flame On with his dad Jonny Storm on front of it.

"Maybe tomorrow me and Escope can talk, I really like that girl no matter how crazy other people say she is" Jake said as Kaleidoscope couldn't wait for him to join her in bed.

Jake threw a fireproof sheet and blanket on the bed as Kaleidoscope rolled off the bed scared of getting caught as Jake smoothed them out and laid on one side as Kaleidoscope took the other side and when Jake turned she covered his mouth to stop him from screaming.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH it's just me Escope, now don't freak but I heard what you said about me and I thought it was pretty sweet, so here's my proposal you join me in an alliance, we date and fall in love, then you and I can make sure one of us is always safe" Kaleidoscope said whispering as Jake just nodded at her.

"Good now let me spend the night here tonight, tomorrow night you can spend the night in my cabin which is the Dolphins cabin, people will talk and that's when rumors of us being together will start".

Escope lightly uncovered Jake's mouth as he turned over with a grin on his face and Kaleidoscope had the same grin on her face.

"So babe I guess you couldn't resist my charm huh?, I mean I can't say I blame you many girl's can't, so why don't you just lay here and I'll provide the drinks for us" Jake said as Escope just nodded and Jake walked off to a fridge producing Diet Birch Beer Soda and Escope bounced up and down excitedly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jake wasn't the only one being tailed as Lilly tailed John losing her girls but not caring as she let the scent of Code Red Mountain Dew lead her to John's cabin.

"All r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right guys I'm going to hit the h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hay for the night, you guys are welcome to anything in the fridge I bought most of I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-it myself" John said as a board creaked but John ignored it and walked to his room as Lilly quickly stopped it from slamming.

"Please don't let him catch you, please don't let him catch you, please don't let him catch you girl you need to be secretive now more than ever" Lilly's mind said as Lilly smiled when she saw John six pack abs and he climbed under the covers as Lilly quickly barrel rolled up to his bed and hopped in.

"Dear Journal TDI's first day was hectic but fun, I made my first enemy, my first alliance and my first friend all in one sitting" John said as Lilly sighed happily and he rolled over about to scream but Lilly held his mouth shut with her multi colored finger nails.

"SHHHHHHHHHH what are you trying to wake the whole cabin up?, I mean if you do that I'd have to blame you for leading me away from the Dolphin cabin and into the mitts of the Tiger Cub boy side of the camp" Lilly whispered as John looked confused.

"Look John I like you like you ok, I've never felt this way about a boy before and my mom would love to document this, but I can't seeing I don't have a camera lucky me, anyways I didn't know how to tell you so I was quite as a mouse all day until I got you alone without crazy Lexi on your tail".

John motioned for Lexi to let go of his mouth and when she did he screamed loudly as stomping was heard but Lexi had a plan to make everything better, she always had a plan stuck in her shy mind.

"Remember you asked for this when they get here, I warned you not to scream and you didn't listen now it's time for me to get thrown into the mix".

Mark, Nicky, Sakura, and Lovie ran to John's door and broke it down to find him and Lilly laying together in his bed.

"Uhh little privacy here guys, can't a shy girl get in bed with her boytoy in piece?, I mean I know it's the first night and all but who can resist this warm body against them not I" Lilly said as the girl's and boys smiled and shut the door and locked it.

"See I may not talk much but when I do people listen, now be a silent little puppy and listen to what I have to say".

John laid on his bed as Lilly stared at him her green eyes connecting with his blue ones and she grinned kissing him as he kissed her back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Right so here's what I have to say John, you're a natural born leader like Obama or some junk like that, anyways you're a boy I want to stick with because you're the boy who's in the lead in the polls right now, I like your you can never take anything that I live for away attitude, in fact I wish I had it".

"Well that doesn't mean I'm not nervous, I mean just think about all the things I have to go through to lead a team, today was the scariest part of the day to me" John said as Lilly kissed him again hoping her kiss had a hypnotic spell on John.

"Look sweetie I loved the way you led the team today and the right person went home, I mean if Lexi was still here she'd be like all be an alliance with me or else" Lilly said doing her imitation of Lexi as John smiled and looked into Lilly's eyes.

"See I knew there was a smile underneath all the nervousness that binds you, I mean smiling is contagious to anyone who uses it".

John smiled again as Lilly smiled back and John cracked open a Code Red Mountain Dew as Lilly licked her lips and her stomach rumbled and John giggled as Lilly joined him as she pulled a Cherry Coke from her sleepover bag and she could smell pasta being made in the cabin.

"That smells good but what's even better is I smell Hot pockets Steak and Cheese to be exact being made" John said as he climbed from bed in red basketball shorts, and a shirt that said What The Cluck with a chicken in the front of it.

"That's so funny where did you get it?, I need that shirt because I'm obsessed with funny chickens and that has got to be the funniest chicken I have ever seen" Lilly said as John playfully jostled her hair and she did the same to him giggling.

"My dad owns this cool T shirt shop with sayings on all of them, as a matter of fact I could have him send me this one it's his hot seller or so he says" John said as Sakura was mixing meatballs in tomato sauce as Lilly licked her lips at the pot and Sakura grinned knowing John had a girlfriend.

"Well Lilly how's about I get you some, then we can chat about your and John's relationship and what that means to my and his alliance" Sakura said sliding Lilly a plate as she gobbled it up in ten seconds and chugged her Cherry Coke and belched as Sakura grinned at her.

"So here's the deal Lill, John and I are an alliance and that means anybody involved with him is either with us or against us, now Lexi she was against us and we all saw what happened to her today didn't we?".

Lilly didn't need time to think about it as she shook Sakura's hand meaning she wanted friendship and Sakura grinned at having another person in her cause.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nicky was busy playing with his PSP and Final Fantasy Tactics as Sakura passed by him and saw him laying sprawled across his bed.

"Hey kid what are you playing?, and if it's anything that has to do with Ratchet and Clank let me just say you are a ride the bandwagon boy, I used to play that all the time before it became popular" Sakura said as Nicky' s PSP died and he turned it off staring up at her as she looked down at him.

"I was playing Final Fantasy Tactics and I've been playing it before it became popular, my dad hates my room because it's fit to burst with Final Fantasy stuff, and I need this money to buy more" Nicky said as he yawned and pulled his Cloud Strife covers back and Sakura laid next to him.

"I'm into Final Fantasy too, I love Yuna because she's so brave, Tifa because she packs a punch, Yuffie because she's just so funny when she get's mad, and Aeris because she's the most beautiful girl in the Final Fantasy world".

"Yea I agree with you on that, plus she's an ancient and can live forever which makes her that much cooler, that is until Sephiroth stabbed her and she died".

"Yea that was pretty down, low, and dirty of him to do that and all because he needed her blood to live it was all stupid if you ask me" Sakura said as Nicky smiled and Sakura smiled back.

"If we start dating do you mind if I call you Aeris?, or are you more a Yuna type of girl?" Nicky asked as Sakura giggled and kissed him and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Aeris will be just fine, I like being an ancient and well I have two people in my alliance and it looks like I picked up one more".

Nicky just nodded as Sakura kissed him again and he smiled as she smiled back and the lights went out in the Tiger Cubs cabin as Sakura smiled knowing she had the best team in the world on her side right now.

"Team leader, Team leader's girlfriend, A final Fantasy cool guy, and me, I can't be stopped if In wanted to and right now it looks like I'm not going to be stopped" Sakura said as Nicky snored lightly next to her and she lightly kissed his forehead and he moaned then went back to snoring.

"TDI look out because I may not look like a Heather but I found an alliance like she had when she was here and that got her pretty far didn't it?".

Bats screeched into the sky over the Tiger Cubs cabin and we see Chris smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Well viewers looks like we have our Heather of this year, and we have some couples brewing so we'll see how long they last, and if they can last longer than Trent and Gwen did before Sakura/ Heather breaks them up one by one".

Next we see Lilly and John climbing into bed with her arms wrapped around him as he smiled and kissed her and they slowly drifted off as Kaleidoscope and Jake did the same.

Well that's it for now so tell me what you think and sorry I didn't reply sooner I had a bad tooth that I needed pulled and well I've been in pain for the passed couple of days so now I'm back and I hope you liked the chapter. Cindy'sboy93


	8. Twist And Turns

_To all the people I left out in the last chapter I'm sorry I did that but no worries you guys are going to be the subject of the next chapter I promise so no hard feelings Cindy'sboy93_

The next morning we see Stan slowly opening his eyes and walking down the hall to investigate if Lilly was still there or not.

"If you're looking for Lilly she left early this morning, but dude I have to say she loves to snuggle in bed" John said smiling as Stan smiled back in his Spiderman pajama's.

Lovie stepped from the bathroom towel drying her hair as Stan saw her in a bathrobe and grinned a goofy grin.

"You know Lovie a hero always get's his girl, Batman had Vicki Vale, Superman has Louis Lane, Spiderman has Mary Jane Watson, do we detect a pattern here?".

"All right if you're asking me out on a date I would say no, no, no, and another no, I'm not into supers sorry kid I don't know" Lovie said applying lip gloss.

"But we're in the same cabin Lovie, how could you not know me when we're in the same stupid tiger cub cabin?"

"Yea and so are a bunch of other peeps, you're not the only boy in this cabin we have John too, and then there's that party guy Mark, not to mention the video game obsessed guy Nicky, see you're not the only guppy in a tank of angelfish".

We come to the confessional outhouse where Stan is sitting trying to make webs out of toilet paper and not succeeding.

"A guppy I so am not a guppy, I may act like Flounder from The Little Mermaid from time to time and God please don't ask me how I know who he is I just do all right" Stan said as we come back to the cabin where Stan is changing into his batman costume.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hola Campers and welcome to the second challenge here at TDI, so I want everybody to report to the mess hall pronto" Chris's voice said over the loud speaker as Mark shuffled off drinking a Mountain Dew and the other followed him to the mess hall.

"Morning Mark buddy old pal friend of mine, so what do you think of the couple John and Lilly how long will they last?".

"Stan haven't you ever heard of personal space?, and I think John and Lilly will go all the way if you let them" Mark said as he had a party hat on and a party blower in his back pocket.

"Morning Campers and welcome to your second challenge, and I call it the nature course and here's how it works, Chef has volunteered to lead you into the woods where peril will await you".

Everybody gulped at the word peril as Stan got a I'm a hero look in his eyes and everybody knew he was going to do something that he thought he could do without the strings they used to make people fly and things like that.

We come to the confessional where we see Lovie staring into the camera smiling with flies buzzing around her.

"All right if Super kid over there does something stupid he's not going to get anything from me meaning sympathy wise, I mean does he honestly think he can fly like Superman without the strings?"

We come back to the campers being led to the woods where a ravine met them and they saw no bridge as Chef smiled and Chris grinned along with him.

"Well campers you have exactly half an hour to get through the obstacle course, the first team to make it out alive wins invincibility tonight so get to thinking I guess" Chris said as him and Chef left through the back of the woods.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

John, Lilly, Miranda, Sakura, Jessi, Lovie, Nicky, and Lucy saw a tree trunk ready to be pushed down as John took one side of it and heaved as it fell over the ravine making a bridge.

"All right team let's go and hurry we wasted five minutes already looking for a tree to push down" John said as everybody followed him across the makeshift bridge.

Kaleidoscope, Stan, Bella, James, Jake, Candy, and David saw the ravine and James had an idea pulling everything but his bathing suit off as the girls and boys all looked confused.

"All right you guys need to find a clue, we're swimming across because it's faster than finding a tree trunk like they did" James said about to jump until Kaleidoscope stopped him.

"There are leeches, snapping turtles, gators, and maybe even a piranha or two in there James, I say we swing across using a tree branch or maybe we can climb a tree to get to the other side.

"Screw that I'm swimming you guys do what you want, I'm getting invincibility tonight if it kills me".

"It probably will if you jump into the ravine, and you're not getting invincibility if you come back without the team James" Bella said as he hated to admit she was right and Kaleidoscope found a vine.

"See the Gods are telling us to swing from it, now let's not keep the Gods waiting" Kaleidoscope said swinging across as the vine was swung back and James went with Nicky and Bella on his back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile John's team made it to the second obstacle which as before was a log they had to cross to get to the other side without falling.

"All right team make a chain with our hands, Lilly will lead us across the log and to the next obstacle" John said as everybody grabbed a teammates hand and they made a chain Lilly leading.

"All right guys we're making good time we're almost across, and Lilly open your eyes it might be better for you to see that way" John said as Lilly opened her eyes and gulped seeing the jagged rocks under them.

"OK Lill so you looked down just keep moving we're almost across, one foot after the other Lilly and we're in the clear".

"Yes and please don't be too quick I'm not too keen on dying here, I mean there's still so much I wanted to do with my life" Lovie said as Lilly slowly walked until they reached the other side.

"All right let's double time it to the next obstacle, I think I hear Kaleidoscope's team coming right behind us" John said as him and the team dashed to the next challenge.

"We would have shaved some time if Mr. I'm a hero and that's that would have taken his costume off, I mean it's utterly impossible to be one of those heroes he idolizes trust me I know" Candy said as Stan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yea real mature Stan, what next are you going to say na, na, na, na, boo, boo and run off to tell Chris how I've been acting?".

"I don't care what you say I'm a hero and I can fly, fight crime, and get the damsel in distress all before you can blink" Stan said as he noticed the log and Kaleidoscope had the same plan John did.

"All right guys make a chain and we walk across, I'll lead us because I'm the team leader and that will take away a lot of the fighting going on here" Kaleidoscope said as Stan got a mischievous look in his eyes and grabbed Candy's hand giggling madly.

"Now we have to work together because I'm holding your hand and we have to make it across together, let's see how much of a hero I'm not shall we?".

Kaleidoscope took Jake's hand and the others did the same until there was a chain and Kaleidoscope slowly walked across due to the water on the log and the jagged rocks under them.

"All right we made it across now please hup two three four to the next obstacle because John's team is bound to be almost finished"

Stan and Candy were too busy kissing to listen to Kaleidoscope as she angrily pulled them apart and pointed to the next obstacle.

"First off I thought you two hated each other, second this is not a time to make out, and third you can make out when this challenge is over now hurry your butts up to the obstacle".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next obstacle was to put together a canoe and ride it across the lake to the finish line as John's team was stumped but thanks to Miranda and Lilly things didn't look that bad.

"All right John hand me the hand saw, Miranda here's a hammer do what you do best and pound like you've never pounded before" Lilly said as she was handed the saw as she quickly cut some wood.

"There we're just about done, we just have to set the oar handles, make the oars, and then this baby's ready for liftoff" Miranda said as Lilly cut the wood for the oars and handed sandpaper to all of the team.

"Sand like you've never sanded before guys and hurry we're halfway there, then we can laugh in Kaleidoscope's face when we beat her".

John and the others quickly sanded the wood as the holders were made by Miranda and Lilly but Kaleidoscope had other plans as she quickly built the boat without oars.

"All right here's the deal I'm going to doggy paddle us to the finish line, my mommy taught me how to do this when I was a kid and trust me when I say I can get us the win" Kaleidoscope said pushing the canoe into the water.

"All right oars are made now let's show them what a real canoe can do guys, I mean doggy paddling to the finish line what are they Golden Retrievers?" Lilly asked as the team laughed.

Miranda heaved the canoe with all the campers in it into the lake as she quickly hopped in and John's team worked together rowing as they saw Kaleidoscope's team behind them.

"We're winning guys just like in the tortoise and the hare except their the tortoise's because their going slow and we're the hares because we can see the finish line" Nicky said as Sakura giggled at him.

"Yea but the tortoise won that race because the hare took a rest and the morale to the story is never underestimate the power of speed" Sakura said kissing Nicky as he blushed and she did the same.

John's canoe hit land as his team hopped out and ran up to Chris who smiled at them and awarded them the win.

"All right Kaleidoscope hurry up and paddle to the shore John's team wins yet another challenge and it looks like you're losing another teammate tonight" Chris said as Kaleidoscope angrily paddled to land.

"This isn't fair he has Lilly the shy, smart, great speech giver on his team, and Miranda the nail pounder herself also on his team" James said as Chris just nodded and John smiled at his team.

"I guess I have a knack for picking teams huh guys?, I mean we worked together for both challenges and look where that got us" John said as his team high fived him.

"I think crazy doggy paddling girl herself should be put up tonight Chris, I mean after all it was her idea to doggy paddle us to the finish line" David said as the team started arguing except Stan and Candy.

"Would you two stop kissing for two minutes?, I mean you hate each other then you love each other make up your stupid minds" Jake said as Candy just waved her hand at him telling him to go away.

"Yea why are those two kissing?, I mean look at them their in total lip lock, but two days ago Stan was a super hero outcast" Lovie said as Chris led the teams to their cabins.

"All right John make up your mind on three people you would like put up tonight, now I know last elimination I gave the losing team two members to put up but I changed the rules".

"Guys you go to the cabins I'm going to talk to the warden they call John and see if I can't get at least myself saved" Kaleidoscope said as the team members had other plans for Kaleidoscope.

"She's going down tonight guys, she lost us two challenges and I think it's time we rebelled against her" Sakura said as the team members nodded in agreement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile John stopped at his cabin door where Lilly was kissing him and Kaleidoscope skipped up hoping to get a word with him when he was done kissing her.

"I have to go, I promised Lovie that she could paint my nails and do my makeup and I'm running a little behind schedule" Lilly said skipping off as John made to open the door and saw Kaleidoscope next to him.

"Seeing you're the voter offer tonight I wanted to have a one on one with you, just to make sure you know that I didn't want to lose this challenge but my team won't work together" Kaleidoscope said quickly.

"All right come on in and we can talk about this, because I'll tell you what Escope I don't want to send you home because your mom works here and who's to say you'll really be going home?" John asked her.

"That's a good point John, and if I do go home who's to say my daddy is going to take good care of me?".

"So here's my deal Kaleidoscope and listen carefully, we'll save you tonight and make you a part of our alliance if you sacrifice a person from your team for elimination tonight" John said as Kaleidoscope nodded.

"It's a done deal, my team hates me so I'll be glad to join your team for elimination tonight that is if you'll let me".

"I'm sure that's happened before, but I want to have a team meeting before we get all chummy on the letting you on my team side".

Kaleidoscope laced her fingers together smiling as John smiled back not knowing that TDI was about to be turned upside down.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

John called his team together as they sat at a long table eating snacks and drinking soda as John talked.

"So anyways you can see my position here and I want to know what you guys think if I let her on the team, so any thoughts team?" John asked as Lilly looked at her finger nails.

"I think it's a good idea, I mean it'd be fun to see the others squirm at our uneven team, and who knows Escope as they call her could be a good candidate for crushing on my part" Miranda said as everybody gulped.

"I think Alliances and Kaleidoscope go together like bacon and eggs, I mean Lord knows I know how to make a great alliance am I right John, Lilly, and Nicky?" Sakura asked as the alliance members nodded.

"I think having another girl around could be good, I mean what if she's a good dancer that would so rock out loud if you ask me" Lucy said giggling.

"I like the idea of her on our team, it gives us the advantage of going to the nurse when we're not sick, seeing the nurse is her mother" Nicky said as the others also nodded at this.

"I think she could bee oodles of fun like a basketful of cute cuddly kittens, I mean what's stopping us from taking her already?" Jessi asked as the others stared at John.

"I say we tell her to move her stuff in already, I mean John honestly trusts her, and if he can trust her Lord knows I can too" Lilly said as the others never took their eyes off of John.

"Then it's settled Kaleidoscope will join our team, I'll go as Chris as you guys get her here and she can get unpacked".

John ran off to find Chris who was making phone calls for the surprise he had for the new campers grinning as he saw John run up.

"Chris- no- time- to- explain- please- make- Kaleidoscope- part- of- our team, promise- you- won't regret- it" John panted as Chris just nodded making some notes".

"There you go bro it's done, I hope you know this means a new leader for her team and she's not up for elimination tonight" Chris said as John nodded and dashed off.

"Boy are these kids in for a surprise and the only person who knows about is besides me is Kaleidoscope, and she only knows because her mom's a part of it".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That night the team saw Kaleidoscope move her things into John's cabin as Stan got an it's not fair look in his eyes.

"She's only doing this because we're up for elimination tonight, I mean if we were winning she'd come crawling back to us believe that" Stan said dressed as himself.

"Good luck at the campfire El Losero's me well I'm not up so good for me and my new team" Kaleidoscope said walking off as John helped her with her bags and Jake quickly kissed her.

"Meet me by the lake at midnight if I'm still here then, I have an urge for a little Escope Jakey time" Jake said as he followed the losing team to the campfire.

"Welcome campers to the second campfire ceremony, now John has made some changes with his team in taking Kaleidoscope and sending David to her team what a nice guy huh?" Chris said as the campers grumbled.

"All right John you being team captain gets to make the choices of three campers who are going up".

Kaleidoscope gently pointed her head in James's direction as John called him down first and he angrily sat down.

"All right two more choices John and Escope no helping, even though it might be good seeing you were on their team".

Kaleidoscope ignoring Chris nodded in Candy's direction as she was called down next and she like James angrily took her place in the bottom three.

"All right help see if I care, I mean I'm just the host and leader of this show is all and you have to listen to me" Chris said as Kaleidoscope nodded lastly in Bella's direction as she angrier than the other two grabbed her guitar case and sat on the final log stump.

"All right Chris says tonight we're starting video vote offs so let's see who's going home and who stays here for another week" John said as the video came up and Jake was looking into the camera.

"Me I think James the jock needs to go home, I mean swimming across a ravine is he nuts?, then defying Kaleidoscope what is he thinking?" Jake asked as Kaleidoscope grinned over at him Eskimo kissing him.

"All right one for James, let's see who's next on this hit list shall we?, next on the screen is Kaleidoscope so pay attention" Chris said as Kaleidoscope was on the screen and Kaleidoscope waved at herself on the screen.

"I think James should go home because he thinks he knows it all, and no offense but Candy has that job signed and sealed, so bye James I hope" Kaleidoscope said as James angrily stared at her.

"John's next and James one more vote get's you on the boat of losers and home bound, so pray John likes you" Chris said as James saw John on the screen.

"Well to be fair and from what Kaleidoscope's told me James deserves to go home, so James sorry buddy but you're stronger than me too so I would have voted you off anyway" John said as Chris led James to the boat of losers.

"Good luck guys, John's team hasn't lost anybody yet because their winning both challenges so far, and they could send any one of you home next" James said as Chris smiled at Bella.

"Bella welcome to the leader of the Fighting Sharks, John you're the leader Trudging Otters now for a surprise that will bust this show wide open.

Another boat appeared as Beth, Izzy, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Lindsay, Eva, Leshawna, Cody, DJ with Bunny, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Noah, Owen, Trent, and Tyler stepped off and the campers were confused.

"Meet your Counselor's and to some Counselor's In Training, now they can by no need be eliminated, I'll pair five to a cabin if there are enough and I'm sure there is, so sleep tight there's another challenge awaiting you tomorrow.

That's it for now and another twist get's thrown in below this is the list of Counselors/ Counselors In Training for each cabin.

_Bear Cubs_

_Lindsay- Head Counselor_

_Bridgette-CIT_

_Leshawna-CIT_

_DJ-CIT_

_Owen-CIT_

_Trent-CIT_

_Tiger Cubs_

_Gwen- Head Counselor_

_Beth-CIT_

_Katie-CIT_

_Sadie-CIT_

_Cody-CIT_

_Tyler-CIT_

_Dolphins_

_Izzy-Head Counselor_

_Heather-CIT_

_Courtney-CIT_

_Eva-CIT_

_Duncan-CIT_

_Timberwolves_

_Geoff-Head Counselor_

_Ezekiel-CIT_

_Harold-CIT_

_Justin-CIT_

_Noah-CIT_


	9. Finding The Cabins

On Total Loser Island Lexi was sunbathing on a beach as the boat of losers made a big wave and made the wave crash into Lexi who angrily spit the water from her mouth and was covered head to toe in seaweed.

"Here's another friend for you Lexi, he's a little peeved so just bear with it until he's sunshiny as you are" The boat captain said dropping James off as he shoved past Lexi grumbling.

"It'll be fun kid you'll see, Lexi will show you how to make Total Loser Island fun, she's been here longer and will be a great tour guide I'm sure".

James left his luggage on the beach as he lounged in a chair anger flooding inside of his body for John, Sakura, Lilly, and most of all for Kaleidoscope.

"Well bye kid just ease down a bit, this place is a lot funner than Total Drama Island in my opinion, you have a waiter to get you any food or drink you want, a beach during the day, Lexi to keep you warm at night, what more could you ask for?" The boat captain asked as James rose to hit him.

"Please allow me jock, I think it'll be more painful with a Thai Kwan Doe black belt hitting him" Lexi said roundhouse kicking the captain back onto the boat.

"And that's me taking it easy, you have no idea how hurt I can make you boat captain so scurry back to Chris while I scurry us up some breakfast".

The boat sped off as Lexi beamed after it and looked down at James with an I told you so grin on her face.

"Rule of the wild James Dog Eat Dog and here's where things are going to get interesting, Sakura, John, Lilly, and I'm guessing since you so mumbled Escope her too will make it to the final four if they play right but who will they sacrifice to win?" Lexi asked as James was starting to see her point.

"Hey yea only two can be in the finals so which two will make the finals Lexi?, any thoughts on that?" James asked speaking up for the first time.

"Yes I believe John and Lilly will make it because they seem harmless but their so not, they just put an act on for people to believe their harmless".

"Yea but aren't we the people voting for the winner?, so if the whole camp had to vote who do you think would win?".

"John hands down because Lilly's just riding his shirttails right now, and if she get's eliminated it won't be long before we see John here with her I guarantee it".

James nodded as he was really starting to like Lexi and she felt the same about him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Lindsay was trying to lead her cabin to the cabins and looking at an upside down map as the campers and CIT's groaned when the downpour started.

"Girl turn the stupid map right side up and soon my hair don't do rain, wind, and whatever else comes with storms" Leshawna screamed against the wind.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh now I see it's supposed to be this way so we go straight until we see some cute raccoons and squirrels eating trash and acorns and take a hard right" Lindsay screamed as the campers groaned again.

"I think we should just yell for help Linds, you obviously don't know what you're talking about and I'm not about to surf to the cabins no matter how much I love it" Bridgette said as Lindsay shook her head no and started walking as the campers and CIT's having no choice followed her.

"The troop is marching one by one hurrah, hurrah the troop is marching one by one hurrah, hurrah the troop is marching one by one and Lindsay's going to get us lost before we're done, as we march through the rain to get out of these woods Owen sang reaching into his pocket for a chocolate bar.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Owen why didn't you tell anyone you had a chocolate bar I'm so hungry and so is Bunny" DJ complained as Owen broke the bar in three.

"Here you two go I'll take the smallest piece I wasn't that hungry anyway, and then if we ever find our cabin we'll order pizza to celebrate".

"I'll be glad once we get there, this is the longest Gwen and I have ever been away from each other, and since last year's break then make up we've been pretty good at staying together" Trent said as the girl's awed and the boys enjoyed Owen's candy bar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gwen and her troop's feet splashed in the mud as Gwen taking the reigns of her group ordered them directions.

"All right Nicky at the bunch of trees up here bang a right, and put the PSP down because it's raining and that means lightning meaning electrical devices are a no go" Gwen said as Nicky saw the trees and banged a right like Gwen asked.

"Party over here whoop, whoop party over there whoop, whoop party in the woods whoop, whoop party in my hood whoop, whoop" Mark sang as everyone looked at him.

"All right Mark take the intensity down a smidge and a half please, this walk is annoying enough without you cheering us on".

"Aren't we there yet Gwen my blisters are getting blisters, and I want to hurry before we're drenched to the bone" Beth said her braces removed as her teeth gleamed and all the boys stared in awe.

"Ugh this is so like boring Gwen we could be making friendship bracelets like we did in day camp Kate, remember the fun we had back then?" Sadie asked as Katie nodded with a grin on her face.

"OMG remember Willie Macarthur and his brother, and the fights we got into when we found out Billy liked you and his seven year old brother liked me?".

"Yea and we rolled around in the sand like two pigs and the beach waves carried us off to the metal floating dock, and that was where we met Chris smiling as he gave us our invite to TDI".

"All right you two hush up I have to focus on the map and that's hard enough without you two shouting with gleeful voices" Gwen said as Sakura smiled up at her and Gwen looked down at Sakura satisfied at her black nails.

"At least I'm not the only goth here now Gwen, you're here and you almost won so I will be your wing woman and you can coach me" Sakura said as Gwen lightly patted Sakura's shoulder and Sakura grinned.

"So ladies do any of you have a map because I lost myself in your eyes, ohhhhhhhhhh that's a Cody Daniels original and you just witnessed the origin of it" Cody said as all the girl's except Beth looked disgusted at the pick up line Cody threw at them.

In the confessional outhouse we see Beth giggling flirtatiously as she looked into the camera her cheeks blushing.

"All right Cody is way too cute to be my boyfriend but he soooooooooo wants to be, at least I think that's what the pickup line was for wasn't it?, and if so I would love to be Mrs. Beth Daniels because Cody is mega cute" Beth said as the flies buzzed around her.

"I don't see why we all have to be grumpy Gus's I mean just think at least we're still breathing am I right?, and we still have each other to keep us all safe" Lovie said hugging herself as a wolf howled in the distance.

"If that wolf attacks us I nominate Sakura or Gwen for first sacrifice, I mean their not exactly the peppiest are they?".

"Hey girlie whatever happened to sticking together like a team?" Gwen and Sakura asked in unison as Lovie held her head on the ground like a lost puppy.

"Look arguing is getting us nowhere so how's about we walk in silence until we reach the cabins?" John asked as everyone glared except Sakura and Gwen.

"Fine with us the cabins are just over this trail, John you're a natural born leader so thanks for that and also for shutting up the wolf bait princess over there" Gwen said as Sakura nodded in approval.

"I knew there was a reason I chose you for an alliance John, you're leadership rocks" Sakura said as John blushed and she giggled.

"I hope Lindsay and I are still together I mean she loved me two seasons ago but that seems like forever in Tyler years" Tyler exclaimed as lights met Gwen's group and they sighed relief running for sanctuary from the rain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"All right troop let's just keep marching sooner or later we're going to find those house's that look like logs or my name isn't Explosivo" Izzy said as everyone but Kaleidoscope gave her a weird look.

"I kind of have three personalities and this Izzy that you know me as is probably the one everybody knows me as, but I'm also Explosivo, and Esquire so who else can say they have like three names under their belt?".

"My mama's the bestest at finding things, she found my pet hamster Scrunchie a bazillion times and she also named him Scrunchie because it reminded her of a hair thing she used to put in my hair" Kaleidoscope said as everybody groaned because their feet hurt.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-Could we maybe hurry and find those cabins Esquire?, I'm kind of scared of the dark and not to mention everything else but John at this camp" Lilly said stuttering as Izzy patted her head smiling.

"Could we maybe hustle my authentic deer furred boots are getting muddy and who's going to compensate me for them?" Heather asked as everybody ignored her following Izzy Esquire Explosivo up the trail as rain pelted them and Izzy just smiled using her arms as an umbrella.

"Oh please rich girl nobody cares about your authentic deer furred boots, if you want to live a little try wearing boots without the words Authentic and furred in the name, I've had mine for five years and they still serve their purpose" Miranda said as Heather made a disgusted face and walked away.

"I for one can't wait to get Duncan alone in my cabin, I should have been made HC meaning head counselor but Izzy the crazy of all crazy's got it instead" Courtney said as Izzy shrugged off Courtney's comment and led the way to the cabins with signs pointing her the way.

"It's so cold I can't even flame and that takes like the next ice age or something like that, I mean how cold could rain be?" Jake asked as the others shrugged and followed the signs like Izzy was.

We see Chris in a tree above the campers with ice and water laughing.

"Well as long as he can't flame I'm happy, I mean the kid flames up who else can do something like that?" Chris asked as Chef the man holding the bucket shrugged and Eva growled as Miranda smiled knowing she found someone as angry and evil as her.

"This is ridiculous guys the signs show us where the cabins are so why put humungo insaney in charge of the task, I mean we should just leave her behind and find the cabins our damn selves" Eva said as Miranda smiled and marched next to Eva.

"Eva walk with me talk with me the names Miranda by the way, and have I ever told you that I like to burn anthills with a magnifying glass I love doing that" Miranda chirped as Eva angrily looked down at her.

"Were they fire ants or the ever so harmless black ants evil poser?, see I burned ants for fun when I was young and stupid and they were fire ants and trust me when I say if they were fire ants you were burning then you'd have the ant bites to prove it".

"I'm not an evil poser I'm evil reincarnated you're the evil poser, I've been burning fire ants before I could walk and talk, and getting angry over an Ipod last season is so not evil, I mean you couldn't even get even with Bridgette for Christ's sake".

"Well if Surfer Girl thinks she's voting me off this year she's mistaken because as Chris said we can't be eliminated only the campers evil poser" Eva said as Miranda angrily kicked mud in Eva's face covering Eva's eyes and Miranda cackled sticking back to the other campers in her cabin.

"Think of that as the pre punk'd stage Eva, Ashton and the rest of the crew will be with you momentarily and if you haven't realized it yet I'm being sarcastic you dried up, old, not evil, hag".

"Would you guys please quit it I can't focus on my backup dancing for Ciara with the constant arguing, I mean I still have ballet, tap, and a bit of Jazz to practice before I can crash for the night" Lucy said as both Eva and Miranda angrily glared at her.

"Well Princess what do you think of this rain?, I mean me I was in Juvie and saw more rain than this every single day but you were born into money kind of like Molly Ringwald in The Breakfast Club" Duncan said as Courtney laid her head on his chest smiling.

"And you would be Judd Nelson the bad boy who fights against the principal authority figure in this case I think that's Izzy, and the rich girl me did end up getting with bad boy you at the end of that movie if I'm not mistaken" Courtney said as Duncan smiled kissing Courtney's forehead.

"Ugh I slipped trying to do my dance movies again, this rain is the worst thing ever invented and it's freezing me to death" Lucy complained as Miranda and Eva were angrily glaring at each other.

"Look guys this sign says almost to cabins, thank God I'm frozen to death here, I mean my mama always said I'd be an ice princess but this is refroopulous" Kaleidoscope said as everybody stared at her shivering.

"You know it's not too bad, I mean my dance moves have improved since Fred and Ethel stopped complaining".

"Girl shut your mouth we're in competition on who's most evil, I mean how would you like it if a new dancer appeared at the camp?" Miranda asked as Lucy gulped seeing Miranda's point.

"Well why don't the both of you try being eviler than each other?, I mean if Eva does something bad you do it worse, if Miranda does something bad Eva you one up her by doing something worse, and whoever runs out of ideas loses" Lucy said as Eva and Miranda grinned nodding.

"Look guys sanctuary hurry before I become the princess of ice and I make it avenge me, I would so hate being the ice princess now that I found the coldest rain ever" Kaleidoscope said running for a cabin as the other's joined her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The last group trudged in the mud wishing they'd make it out of the woods and rain soon as Geoff had his mind on other things besides the map.

"So anyways Bridge and me hooked up after camp, we met at the beach and she taught me how to surf until the sun set, then we looked at the ultra cool sun rays making colors in the sky and shimmering in the water then we kissed for the first time" Geoff said as the group moaned.

"Awwwwwwww come on guys don't be a down in the dumps group, Geoff has found the love of his life and I for one am very happy for him" Jessi said keeping a sunshiny smile on her face as everyone glared angrily at her.

"So Geoff has Bridgette made you dinner yet?, you know my dad says that's a girls job making food A, he also said that we're the smarter species" Ezekiel said as all the girl's in the group stared angrily at him.

"You know men were once cro magnum cavemen and I think we found the last of the species in Ezekiel, this finding is rare Zeke stay still while I take your picture for evaluation purposes" Candy said as the girl's stared shocked at her for one giving him a nickname and two liking him.

"Yea you ladies should check out my mad beat box skills I mean it won me the talent show last year and this year well who knows?" Harold asked as all the girls were still hung up on Ezekiel and Candy.

"Well Ezekiel looks like all girl eyes are on you dude, I mean I could get the ladies if I wanted to just check out The Man Of Steel, anyone care to be my Louise Lane?" Stan asked his cape trailing behind him.

"Puhlease Stan that's so not the most attractive I don't care what anybody tells you, I mean show yourself a little it might just surprise you" Bella said as Stan smiled at her thinking her and him could hook up even if he was with Lovie at the moment.

"I hope Lindsay hasn't forgotten about me, she's after all the most beautiful girl in TDI and I want her and me to keep hooking up" Justin said as Jessi smiled and hummed the wedding march as the group was starting to get restless with her.

"Jess please I beg of you with all that is in me turn down the peppiness just a tad, I mean who cares how peppy you are except for you?" Noah asked with his head in a book as Jessi huffed angrily and tripped him as the cabins came into view".

"Asking me not to be peppy is like asking A newborn puppy or kitten not to be cute it can't be done, now when you're ready to apologize I'll be ready to listen jerk".

Noah shrugged picking himself up and running towards the nearest available cabin as Lindsay and her group came last and got the last cabins as Chris smiled at everyone.

"Get rest our first camper to counselor challenge is tomorrow and if you lose that the losing team get's to pick who goes home and by the way as I said before counselors are always off the chopping block" Chris said as the cabin doors slammed shut and Jake saw the ice Chris used to make cold rain.

"Well at least now I know why I can't flame, watch yourself host because a new host is in town and his name's Jake Storm just think what America would do if I hosted" Jake said as he gave Chris the finger and flames were on the end of it.

"America please don't make him the host he can combust I mean how weird can you get?"

Chris screamed like a girl and fainted as Jake turned into a fireball and smirked.

"Hey USA and welcome to TDI Jake Storm here and let me just say dad, mom, Sue, Ben, Reed keep watching because things are starting to get interesting".

Jake walked up to Escope as she giggled and followed him to his cabin and the door shut as the lights went out.

"Chris wake up fool we need to make the challenge, and we need to make sure Jake doesn't take over TDI" Chef said as Chris moaned weakly and sat up to find no Jake.

"As I said America I hate that kid and so will you if he hosts this show, just please let the campers rebel and send him home" Chris said as Chef giggled and the screen faded to black.

Well that's it for now I included everyone and sorry about the delay on this chapter but I have others stories, my homework load is not that light, and my mom decided to make family night so I haven't had much time to write these extravagant chapters and with this ff it needs to be extravagant because I have a responsibility to get everyone in it so please read and reply and I'll give you the next chapter sometime soon honest


	10. The Rocking out Challenge

The next morning the camera pans on John and Lilly sleeping peacefully as Gwen made her rounds seeing the two of them wrapped together for warmth.

"Well looks like John's found more than drama at Total Drama Island just like I did once, now I'm available again and I think searching for love may be my next show after this one" Gwen said poking John who squinted and slowly stood up.

"Come on John breakfast is in five minutes and Lilly needs to get back before Izzy notices she's gone, then I hope you've got mad Guitar Hero playing skills you'll need them for this challenge".

"Thanks Gwen but how could you know what the challenge is?, unless you created it yourself and are offering to help me" John said as Gwen shook her head no and grabbing his hand.

"Chris gave us a note last night telling us to pick a person from our cabins to give challenge advice to because according to him it makes the game fun having one person in the cabin knowing every challenge".

"Well I'm glad you picked me Gwen and I don't need to polish up my Guitar Hero skills I can play any song on expert on any Guitar Hero game".

"God because Chris is letting the mole you pick the song they want to play and the rest get to pick from a hat, plus you're going to be safe if you can get perfect on it but no pressure" Gwen said as John grabbed a guitar case and woke Lilly up.

"You should get back sweetie your cabin is probably worried sick and you have to get ready for your challenge today" John said as Lilly smiled thinly still tired and pecked his lips.

"I don't know what I would do without you by my side John, so I'll see you at breakfast I hope and maybe today will be edible breakfast day" Lilly said shuffling off as John stared at her swinging her hips in a flirty way.

"She's really into you John and I think you would also like to know that Chris has a dance planned for couples and he expects you and Lilly to be there" Gwen said as John nodded running off to get some food.

"I just hope he doesn't let love take over the game like I did, that was the stupidest decision I could ever make".

"Morning dudes and dudettes I have an early day because I have a feeling this challenge is going to be the hardest one to date" Mark said as Gwen ushered him out the door and walked around to wake the others up.

"Come on party girl let me help you, I mean what are you afraid that you'll actually like me if I help?, because if so then again let me say I can help because I want a girl like you to fall for a guy like me".

"Fine you can help but just to warn you these girl's are like the zombies in Night Of The Living Dead when they don't have makeup on" Gwen said as Mark skipped up to Lovie's bed and shook her as she moaned and sat up.

"Boy don't you know how to wake a princess without shaking her, I mean hasn't your mom ever read you Sleeping Beauty?" Lovie asked as Mark shrugged and puckered his lips kissing her.

"There you go Beauty now up you get breakfast is in T Minus one minute and I know you like to have food in you before a challenge".

"I can't believe this stuff Gwen, how does little Mrs. Goth get to sleep in and I don't, I mean you aren't playing favorites are you?".

"No Lovie I'm not and Mark you aren't to approach her, go wake up Nicky and I'll take Sakura myself because this girl isn't as sunshiny as Lovie in the morning" Gwen said walking up to Sakura's bed and handing her a Mountain Dew.

"Come on goth girl so much to do and so little time, now let's get some food in you and then we can go get our challenge on".

Sakura chugged the Mountain Dew to the last drop and jumped up wearing her PJ's and walked off In them.

"Nicky's up now let us dine shall we Goth girl?, I mean you owe me for waking Sunshine and the Video Gamer up" Mark said as Gwen backhanded him which gave him his answer.

* * *

At breakfast we see John and Lilly Eskimo kissing as the others around him were disgusted to see him falling for her.

"What's going to happen to us after the competition John?, I mean here we are so much in love now but are we even going to remember each other after this?" Lilly asked as John just nodded kissing her.

"Unless you want me to be a Summer Camp Fling then all right I'll be a Summer Camp Fling, but I hope you don't because I really love you and I hope you feel the same way about me".

"Of course I feel the same about you John, I mean I'm kissing you aren't I?, and I think last I checked kissing you was feeling love for you".

"I think I'm going to throw up and It's not the incredibly bad food talking John, will you two please ease off the love?" Noah asked as John stuck his tongue out at him and kissed Lilly on purpose and Beth joined the table with Cody following her.

"Hey guys kiss Noah loves it, and I think a little tongue in the mouth couldn't hurt either, I mean I know you like her Cody and Beth I know you like him too" John said as Beth did what was asked of her and Cody did the same as Noah ran with his hand over his mouth.

"Welcome Rockstars to your first counselor choice challenge, this and all the others were picked by Gwen Parker and her gothic ways" Chris said as Gwen rose and waved then sat back down.

"Now for your first challenge I want everyone to the podium with their Guitar Hero guitars, I know you have them because this is the next big thing sweeping the nation".

All the campers grabbed guitar cases and smiled as Chris walked down the aisles grinning from ear to ear.

"Now there are four moles amongst us from the four cabins, these moles have advantages in each and every challenge, now it's up to the moles if they want people to know and then those people must promise to not tell anyone else unless approached by the mole".

John looked nervous as all eyes were on him with Lilly hissing at everyone like a cat and they turned to face Chris instead.

"I got your back sweetie I just hope Jake doesn't burn his guitar with his flaming skills, and if he does I hope Chris faints again he's silly when he faints".

"Anyway I want all of you ready and the moles better be ready to play their song when it's challenge time because you're representing your cabin and if you win your cabin gets invincibility tonight" Chris said as John gulped with Gwen smiling at him.

"So eat fast and meet at the pavilion for the Guitar Hero Challenge, first one there get's a prize to do with this challenge" Chris said as everybody ate quick and Sakura was done first dashing out before anybody could notice she was gone.

"All right finished I'll meet you there Lill, I've got to get there first I just got to" John said dashing from the table as Lilly threw her things away chasing him.

* * *

Sakura got there first as she jumped for joy with Chris grinning down at her.

"Captain of the track team and proud of it, so I wonder who's coming here next to see I was here first?" Sakura asked as John panted reaching the pavilion and Lilly was hanging on to his shirttails.

"Man I knew she would get here first, nice job Sakura it's a good thing we have an alliance right?" John asked as Sakura grinned walking to the confession outhouse.

" If that weakling thinks I'm taking him to the final two then he's surely mistaken, I'm like a black widow if you leave me alone I'll leave you alone, but get caught in my web like John, Lilly, and Kaleidoscope are and I'll devour you inside out".

Flies buzzed around Sakura's head as she laughed maniacally glad that her plan to get into the final two was working so far.

"Those idiots believe everything I tell them, I think being like Heather from last year might do me some good, now there was a girl that got respect even if she did lose all her hair".

Sakura stood up an evil sneer on her face as she exited the outhouse and joined her so called alliance waiting near the pavilion.

"So Sakura about that whole alliance and us thing it's still on right?, because if not then I still have Lilly and Kaleidoscope to be my alliance" John said as Sakura ruffled his hair smiling at him.

"Sure we're still part of an alliance John, and to prove that Lilly, Kaleidoscope, and you are safe tonight if I win the challenge".

"Welcome campers to rock school and today it's Guitar Hero day, for those who do advance and there can only be four go to play Rockband and show me that you can rock out, whoever does it better get's saved from elimination tonight" Chris said as the campers all looked at each other.

"Well if we're all ready Mole one is up and that's Jake Storm with School's Out by Alice Cooper, I hope those guitars are fireproof".

Jake walked up and jammed out on the guitar and it was literally on fire when he was done and smiled down at Chris.

"I guess that answers your question doesn't it host with the most?, next up if you please" Jake said as Chef put the fiery guitar out and Sakura was next with Heart's Barracuda as she got 90 Percent and stuck her tongue out at the screen.

"That stupid screen doesn't know the percent I got, the stupid game does and even that thing can't be so sure what the percentage was" Sakura said as she was pulled from the stage by Chris.

"David get up here and jam out, I know you're homesick but maybe Guitar Hero can cure it and if not well maybe your team will send you home tonight" Chris said as David gulped walking onto the stage.

"Hey e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-everyone I c-c-c-c-c-c-c-chose Sympathy For The D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Devil from The Rolling Stones as my song" David said picking up the guitar and losing after th first couple notes.

"Well I guess David doesn't represent the Bear cubs very well, next up is Mark the party guy so come on up here and show them how to party Guitar Hero Style".

Mark was in a birthday hat with a party horn as he blew it making the podium full of campers jump.

"All right get ready to be rocked by Lonely Is The Night, the song I picked from the hat and Vince Vaughn from Couples Retreat is going to have his mind blown" Mark said as everybody laughed getting the joke.

Mark rocked Lonely Is The Night and got 99 percent and everybody was impressed with it.

"And that my friends is how you Guitar Hero The Mark the party guy way, now Nicky the gamers up Chris tells me, I hope he's as obsessed with Guitar Hero as he is with Final fantasy".

Nicky crossed his arms over his chest and pouted looking angry as Chris noticed this and went to the microphone.

"Nicky don't make this harder than it has to be kid, just get up here, pick from the hat, and play the song it tells you to, or you could forfeit and risk getting eliminated tonight" Chris said as Nicky angrily sighed and looked at Chris.

"We've been through this host with the most my name's no longer Nicky, I changed it to Cloud Strife now either call me by Cloud or I'll ignore you and the rest of this camp" Nicky said as Chris sighed looking down at Nicky.

"Fine Cloud get up here and play Guitar Hero already, we have other campers here waiting on you and your stubborn ways".

"Thank you and just for that I'll Guitar Hero even if I don't know how to Guitar Hero very well but I'll give it my best try".

Nicky played Freebird from Lynard Skynard and Guitar Hero II and he didn't finish as he shrugged and handed the guitar to Chris.

"Lovie if you haven't changed your name get up here and show these campers that you can rock out loud" Chris said as Lovie skipped up and picked Misery Business by Paramore and got 80 percent as she giggled not being able to play on expert before.

"John mole number 2 pick your song and let's get this challenge underway, and got future reference only the moles get to pick their own songs so John pick quick" Chris said.

John picked Jukebox Hero from Guitar Hero Arcade and he danced around the stage jamming out on the guitar and getting 100 percent amazing Lilly most of all.

"All's I can say is you raised the bar dude and you also got mad guitar skills, next up from Jake's team is Lilly, come on up and pick a song from the hat girl".

Lilly crept up the stairs to the stage and her quivering hand reached in picking Ex Girlfriend By No Doubt from Guitar Hero 5 and she got 98 percent smiling at herself and Sakura was starting to see she needed Lilly and John more than she knew.

"Well here are our front runners so far John, Mark, Lilly, and Lilly and Jake are tied but lots more campers to go folks" Chris said as Miranda was called up and she had an evil look in her eyes as she pulled Black Magic Woman by Santana and got 80 percent.

"Next is Lucy and hopefully she Guitar Hero's as good as she dances because if she does then we'll have a really good challenge going here" Chris said as Lucy skipped up with a pink Guitar Hero Guitar and stickers of Unicorn's and ballerina's all over it.

"Shake, shake, and shake it goes where it stops only Lucy knows, and pick quick because we're almost done here".

Lilly picked Kool Thing from Sonic Youth and she got a 85 and shrugged skipping down the stairs to join the other campers.

"All right final mole Kaleidoscope come on up and pick the song you want to rock us with, thank God we're to our final couple kids" Chris said sighing relief as Kaleidoscope picked Rock You Like A Hurricane by The Scorpions and got an 89 as she giggled and ran back to sit with her mom.

Jessi get your peppy butt up here and let's see what you got Guitar Hero Style, and please hurry my ears are ringing thanks to all this loud music".

Jessi picked Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana and she got 80 percent as she walked down joining the others on the bleachers.

"Know it all Candy you're next, so pick from the hat and quick before my head explodes from too much rocking out".

Candy placed her dictionary on the bleacher seat she was sitting in and walked up with her plain looking Guitar Hero Guitar and played Devil Went Down To Georgia and got 89 percent as she walked back down and continued reading her dictionary.

"Hero Stan you're next my man, please let's get this show on the road I need an Advil and quick so on with it already" Chris said sounding cranky as Stan quickly reached in and pulled Kryptonite from 3 Doors down and rocked the stage getting 89 as Bella ran up without being asked and Chris sighed relief.

"Last is Bella then after lunch the four winners will play Rockband to chose a winner, so Bells pick a song and let's get going".

Bella picked Paramore's Decode which was the only downloaded song on the setlist as she squealed excitedly playing it to get a 95 and she smiled as the crowd cheered for her.

"Right going to the next round are John, Lilly, Sakura, and Mark, the Rockband challenge is after lunch and the four of you will play the same song and it depends on who's score is higher to determine who's the winner of the challenge".

The rest of the campers saw Rockband instruments on the stage as John took the Mic, Sakura took the guitar, Lilly took the drums, and Mark took the bass and they played to Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas from Rockband II.

"All right guys keep up the rockin you're almost done guys, and by the look of things Sakura's killing everyone with her mad guitar playing skills" Chris said as the song ended and Sakura won.

"All right Sakura you take your pick of two campers from your team, and another from one of the other cabins to put up tonight and I'll see all of you at the campfire ceremony".

* * *

At the campfire ceremony we see Sakura smiling evilly knowing she just lost her alliance with John but didn't care.

"Welcome everyone to the third campfire ceremony and Sakura for winning the challenge you have Invincibility tonight so get the three campers you chose up here" Chris said as Sakura stood up her short skirt coming up to her thighs.

"I chose John first Chris because I'm a part of his alliance but I want him to see what a black widow like myself can do" Sakura said as John looked surprised sitting on a tree stump and Lilly looked concerned.

'I chose Lilly second because her and John are inseperable and well we know if one goes the other's coming for me next".

Lilly angrily sat down next to John screaming gothic slut to Sakura and all the campers were surprised.

"And the third one I chose is Kaleidoscope because she balances out this balancing act John calls an alliance".

"Harsh man Sakura I have to say that was very harsh, but I guess we'll watch the tapes to see who's going home".

Nicky was first as he put his PSP down in the confessional outhouse and looked into the camera a grin on his face.

"I chose Kaleidoscope because that girl freaks me out, and if it concerns anyone I just beat Final Fantasy Tactics holla" Nicky said as the campers snickered.

Next was Stan who was dressed as Batman and looked into the camera a stern look on his face.

"The Dark Knight chooses Kaleidoscope because Lilly's pretty and John's smarter than we're all making him out to be" Stan said running off.

"That's two votes for Kaleidoscope 0 for John, 0 for Lilly, Kaleidoscope one more vote and you're out of TDI, so let's see who's next" Chris said as Lovie came on the screen next checking her makeup and then flipping her hair and looking into the camera.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I like chose like Kaleidoscope because she's like whatever" Lovie said walking off as Kaleidoscope picked her bags up and walked to the boat of losers to join James and Lexi on Total Loser Island.

"Well that's that and get rest because tomorrow you're going to need it, a challenge is being resurrected thanks to Gwen and it's one of my favorites" Chris said as the campers ran for their cabins and just for kicks Jake burned a fire in front of Chris to hear him shriek like a girl and giggled running off.

Well that's it for now and sorry about the long wait but I have to try to get everyone into the ff that signed up because I hate leaving everyone out and that's what take long for me to write the chapters but I promise the next part will be out soon cross my heart Cindy'sboy93


	11. The Awake A Thon

At Total Loser Island the boat dropped Kaleidoscope off as she cart wheeled from it and smiled at Lexi and James and their jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"Wow this place is like totally out there far away from Total Drama Island but you know I think I can deal with it" Kaleidoscope said making a nest in a coconut tree.

"Uhh Kaleidoscope you do know we have cabins to ourselves here right?, I mean why would you want to sleep in a coconut tree?" Lexi asked as Kaleidoscope grinned airing her feet out.

"Because of the bestest and coolest bedtime story ever Chikka Chikka Boom Boom, My mom read it to me every night when I was little and I still can't imagine how letter's A-Z fit on top of the coconut tree to reach the bottom".

Kaleidoscope was handed a menu as she looked at it and ordered a bacon swiss burger with onion rings, an Oreo milkshake, and an ice cream sundae

"So who voted you off anyways If you don't mind me asking Kaleidoscope?, I mean it wasn't John was it?" Lexi asked as Kaleidoscope shook her head no and sprawled out in her new nest.

"It was Sakura she can't be trusted, she voted me off and also put John and Lilly up too she's turned on us and John and Lilly promised me if they win next Sakura will be joining us here".

"Great so I guess troubles brewing on the TDI side isn't it?, well I'm glad it is John deserves it for voting me out first".

"Look I don't want a cat fight here ladies, just relax and kick back I mean at least we don't have to compete in challenges like the TDI cast" James said as Kaleidoscope's food came and she hungrily ate every morsel leaving the dishes for the waiter to take.

"So what do you guys do here for fun?, I mean besides moping and wishing you were still in the competition?" Kaleidoscope asked as Lexi wiggled her toes and pointed to nail polishes.

"It's kind of an initiation to join the TLI crew Kale, James got his done when he got here, I did mine when I got here so chose your poison and let's get creative".

Kaleidoscope chose glittery nail polish and Lexi took the brush out decorating Kaleidoscope's nails and some little part of her enjoyed having a girl to give and get makeovers from.

Meanwhile on the camper side we see John and Lilly angrily approaching Sakura and she held a smirk knowing what the conversation was going to be about.

"How could you do that to poor Kaleidoscope Sakura?, I mean we were a team and you just broke that bond putting John, and I up too" Lilly said angrily.

"It was a strategic move guys, I mean would you rather everyone here know I was aligned with John, Kaleidoscope, and You?" Sakura asked as Lilly angrily threw dust in Sakura's eyes.

We aren't aligned anymore so you better hope you win the next challenge and John or I don't, because if he or I do you're on the chopping block Mrs. Depressed Pants".

"That's fine there are no guarantees that I'll be sent home, so go ahead try and get rid of me because you're going to have a hell of a time doing it".

"You just lost yourself an alliance Sakura, John and I are the only ones in an alliance as far as we know and I can't wait to see you leave".

Sakura just sneered walking off to go to sleep to find Gwen and Chris blocking the path to the front door to her cabin.

"Challenge time backstabber I mean Sakura, Gwen take your mole and let him know exactly what he's dealing with, Lilly Izzy's looking for you in her cabin, and Sakura good luck sleeping" Chris said as Gwen led John into the woods.

"You watched first season right?, because if you didn't well the challenge pretty much explains itself and if you did then you'll know exactly how to deal with it" Gwen said as John nodded confirming to Gwen that he saw first season.

"Good we're doing the Awake A Thon and Chris and I are in agreement that you can prank one person from the opposing team or from your own team if you like".

John grinned knowing the perfect person to prank then thanked Gwen and ran off to find Miranda the only girl he knew that could help with pranking.

Miranda was found in her cabin with a bottle of honey posed over Lilly's head and John burst in quickly slapping her hand away from Lilly.

"All right prank girl I need your help and you need mine, as you've noticed Lilly and I are kicking out campers and taking names and I know how much you love staying here" John said as Miranda looked curious at him.

So let's make an alliance and get Sakura out, and in order to do that I'm going to need to borrow some sleeping powder if you have it that is".

"Of course I have it and I'd love to join your alliance and sorry about the whole honey thing but since I doused Lucy with shaving cream she's kind of hard to find these days" Miranda said handing John three large bags of sleeping powder.

"It's fine I understand you have a pranking bone and it's going to come in handy a lot I bet, and welcome to the John Lilly alliance".

"If you need any more supplies just come and see me, and make sure you don't put me up or I'll have to prank you if I get saved".

"I'm not like Sakura Miranda I know who my real friends are and trust me when I say that Sakura's going up tonight, and I hope you have a strong sense to stay awake you'll need it for the next challenge".

Miranda sneered thanking John again as he ran off knowing how to get Sakura voted off first and Lilly slowly turned over with Miranda packing up her prank supplies.

John went back to his cabin and quickly snuck into Sakura's room spiking all her Mountain Dews with sleeping powder and pills his mom made him take when he found it hard to sleep.

"This'll teach you not to mess with me Sakura, and guess who's going up on the chopping block next give up?, well I'll give you a hint it begins with a Y and an O and ends with a U" John said as a horn blew outside to wake the campers up and John dashed from Sakura's room a sneer on his face.

"Up and atom campers we have a challenge and this one's one of my favorites and Gwen's too so hurry your tails up and bring all the energy drinks, soda, candy, and other sweet things you have you'll need them" Chris said as Sakura moaned and shuffled off grabbing the spiked Mountain Dew in the process.

"Come on everyone up out of their beds and say hello to the Awake A Thon which means staying awake for a whole day, at the end of the day the last person awake wins the challenge for their cabin and three people go up tonight" Gwen said as the campers all opened their doors with bed head excluding John.

"Morning all no time for breakfast trust me you don't want any food in your stomachs due to the fact that being full makes you sleepy, and for this challenge you need to fight sleep".

Lilly yawned and cuddled up on John smiling at him as he smiled back at her and Miranda walked up her bag of tricks ready to go.

"Just say the word and I'll prank whoever you two want me to, Sakura's already been pranked thanks to John and his crazy mind working overtime" Miranda said as Lilly grinned looking at John.

"Let's just say Sakura's taken care of, she's going up tonight and the other two are my alliance mates choice" John said as Lilly and Miranda looked at all the sleepy campers.

"All right campers the Awake A Thon begins now and you may do whatever you want to stay awake but remember the last one awake at the end of the day wins the challenge for their cabin" Gwen said winking at John as he smiled and walked off with Miranda and Lilly following him.

Sakura chugged her Mountain Dew and thought it tasted funny but thought nothing of it as she drank the rest of it and she passed out first snoring against a tree and Chris crossed her name off the list.

"Sakura's been taken out first so we have thirteen campers left in the running" Chris said as Sakura just turned over sucking her thumb and John got a picture of it snickering.

"I told you I had Sakura taken care of now come on guys let's watch as the other campers drop one by one" John said as Lilly and Miranda followed him down the dirt trail keeping an eye on the other campers.

Jake Storm was chugging Red Bull and he looked wired as John saw no threat of being eliminated if Jake won.

Lucy was covered in honey and was chugging Five Hour Energy getting jittery and agitated at the same time.

"Would you guys keep your eyes to yourself I'm not an animal you know, and trust me no sleep is going to make me crabby including the pinchers so stay the hell away" Lucy said trudging away leaving a honey trail behind her.

"Well at least we know if we meet Winnie The Pooh Lucy will be the only one able to tempt him, I mean she has enough honey to be the queen bee" Lilly said laughing at her own joke.

Bella was surrounded by speakers and electric guitars and she held a prideful smile knowing she was going to be the last one awake or so she thought.

"Hey dudes and dudettes this little thing here is the Bella inator and it's what's keeping me awake and you guys asleep" Bella said her acoustic guitar resting on her knees.

"And exactly who's going to play the guitar with you drifting off?, I mean this looks like a two person inator Dr. Doofenschmirtz" John said walking off as Lilly and Miranda joined him.

Jessi was already pepped up to no end without sugar but we see her throwing pixie stick after pixie stick sugar into her mouth and drinking it down with Amp and Rockstar energy drinks.

"My name is Jessi, and I'm so peppy, I like to shake it, baby don't break it, I like to flirt, and glittery shirts, I'm number one, when it comes to fun, because my names Jessi, and I'm so P-E-P-P-Y peppy" Jessi sang twirling around.

"Man it looks like Jessi's tapped into her sugar source, I mean where does she fit it all in her little body?" Lilly asked as Jessi jogged up to the alliance with an I got a plan look in her eyes.

"Hey all I'm Jessi and I'm peppy, if you want to be as peppy as me join an alliance with me and maybe I'll keep you off the chopping block tonight".

"Look Jessi we have enough of an alliance so if you want to threaten us then go right ahead and do it, I'm just saying that I hope that panned up pep keeps you awake all night" John said as Miranda snored lightly next to him and John and Lilly dragged her to a tree trunk.

"That's just one of our alliance members, we still have Lilly and I in it, Sakura has joined the ranks of the people that have wronged me and will join Total Loser Island next".

"So you have an opening seeing Sakura's gone and so is Kaleidoscope, just let me in and watch me win this challenge" Jessi said humming her rap under her breath.

"Fine you can join but only because you look as if you might win and because you're great at math, but none of your friends are invited" Lilly said angrily not liking letting Jessi in the alliance.

Jessi, John, and an aggravated Lilly trudged up the dirt trail to watch the others either fall asleep or try their hardest to stay awake.

So what's the haps guys?, I mean what are you two up to right this second?" Jessi asked talking a mile a minute.

In the confessional outhouse we see Lilly angrily glaring into the camera as she put dimples on like Jessi and imitated her voice.

"So what's the haps guys?, I mean what are you two up to right this second?, geez you'd think a girl who lived and breathed had enough of a brain to know we were walking with her the whole stupid time" Lilly said a growl in her voice.

"She's just acting stupid because she wants to take my man, I mean what does she think I am a blind pre teen girl?, what girl could resist John?".

Flies buzzed around Lilly's head as she angrily swatted them away a fire in her eyes and she got really close to the camera so we could all see her freckles and her green eyes with sparkly blue lipstick.

"If that twit thinks for one second that she's taking John from me she's wrong, I mean I may look innocent but as my mom says it's the innocent people that you should worry the most about".

Lilly stood up as the camera turned off and we're back to the trail where we see Lovie sleeping on the docks and John crossed her name off the list of active campers as Jessi just held a grin and skipped off behind Lilly and John.

"Could you possibly keep the pep down a scootch Jessi, I mean who cares if you fall asleep John, Miranda, and I will keep you safe" Lilly said as Jessi just giggled maniacally and skipped along the trail.

David was found next in a sleeping bag crying himself to sleep with a picture of his family next to him and home baked chocolate chip cookies on his stomach.

"I- just- want- to- go- home- I- miss- my- mama- my- papa- my- sissy- and- my- little- brother, why- did- I- ever- agree- to- come- to- this- stupid- place?" David sniffled closing his eyes and drifting off.

John is in the confessional this time and we see Lilly peeking through a window curious if he was going to talk about Jessi.

"All right sports fans if I'm the last one awake Sakura and David are going up I just need one more volunteer to join them and I'm thinking Lovie might do nicely" John said as Lilly grumbled hating where the conversation was going already.

"I mean Sakura backstabbed us, David's a homesick mess, and Lovie well she's Lovie and I don't see anybody voting off the popular camper just yet".

John stood up as Lilly quickly jumped from the tree she was watching John in and joined Jessi in front of the outhouse.

"All right gang let's get a move on there are still people to spy on, and we need a plan of how we're going to stay awake all night".

Stan was next his eyes drooping dressed as Wolverine his fake claws scraping a tree bark.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I'm Wolverine the coolest X Man ever, and my real names Logan I was in the army once!" Stan screamed jumping out at John, Jessi, and Lilly as they just walked by as if he wasn't there.

"Uhh hello boy dressed as Wolverine here, and I expect you to cower in fear before I- make- you, now cower in the face of Wolverine !".

Stan hit Jessie with his plastic claws as she yelped in pain and angrily looked down at him seeing not plastic but tin foil on his fingers.

"Like ouch like Stan like that like really like hurt like totally bad, I mean way to like bring like my like spirits like down like four like notches" Jessi complained rubbing her arms.

"Hey I told you to cower and you didn't cower, Wolverine doesn't take crap from anybody and neither do I, these claws are more than just for show you know" Stan said stabbing Jessi again.

"OWWWWWWWW would you like quit cutting me with your like tin like foil like claws, they like really like hurt, and I like don't like. Know how to like cower creepy kid!".

"Just fall on the ground scared stupid girl, I mean who doesn't know how to cower besides maybe you and well you".

"Stan can we make this quick we have alliance business to talk about and we aren't about to pick another one up, so either stop flirting with Jessi or tell us what you want" John said his temper wearing thin.

"OK A I'm not flirting with Lilly that's just gross, and B I just wanted to make sure you guys were still awake because I'm almost asleep myself" Stan said his eyes getting droopy as he fell asleep and John sighed relief.

"Another camper down come on gang let's get going on our way, there are still campers awake and we need to get them to fall asleep".

"Buenos Noche campers this is Gwen Parker with a list of still active campers, Jake, Lilly, Jessi, John, Bella, Nicky, Candy, Mark, Bella, and Lucy" Gwen said as the alliance walked down the trail hoping to find another sleeping camper to find Chris dressed as a sheep.

"Gather round active campers I have a bedtime story for everyone, we're reaching the 24 hour mark and whoever's last awake wins it all" Chris said as Lucy angrily shoved Bella out of the way her eyes bloodshot and her hair and makeup a mess.

"I- told- you- guys- to- stay- the- hell- away- from- me- when- I'm- running- on- no- sleep- I'm- not- the- nicest- person- to- be- around- when- I'm- sleep- deprived" Lucy said yawning after every word she said.

"Once upon a time there was a slave girl named Cinderella who's only friend was her father, one day her father met a woman and after a few steamy dates they got married and Cinderella gained an evil stepmother with two evil stepsisters".

Before the first sentence even ended Lilly, Jake, Bella, and Candy passed out and John was really starting to think he was the only person in the alliance that was going to have to win it.

"So Cinderella's locked in this creepy castle with her two stepsister's and an evil stepmother and she's forced to clean, cook, and do anything else they want her to do" Chris said as Lucy, Nicky, and Mark dropped leaving John and Jessi as the only one's still in it.

"One night there was this dance you see and Cinderella really wanted to be there because she could meet a boy and live happily ever after, but she had a list of chores a mile long, no dress, no limo, and last but not least no makeup".

Sakura angrily trudged up the trail seeing John still in it and she had a plan that just might save her yet, at least she hoped it would.

"Listen John just fall asleep I'm still wired and since you and I are in an alliance I'll keep you, Lilly, and Miranda in it, we can go after Sakura and everything- will- be- right- in- the- competition" Jessi said finally yawning and going through her bag to find she drank all of her energy drinks.

"Well, well, well would you look who it is the king of Sabotage himself, and Jessi a new girl on his arm, I wonder what Lilly thinks of you two being so damn close" Sakura said her eyes full of anger.

"Hey if you didn't put all of the alliance up last week I never would have sabotaged you today, I told you I'd put you up and I'm a man of my word, let's just hope a goth like you has friends at this camp" John said smiling as Jessi finally drifted off and Chris raised John's arms in the air in triumph.

"And the winner by technical sleep out is John Ward once again, John chose three people you hate at this camp and bring them to the campfire ceremony in two hours" Chris said walking off as John sneered pretending to slit his throat at Sakura and skipping off to make two more choices to go up against her.

At the campfire ceremony John is the only one with bloodshot eyes as everybody else looked well rested and smiling, but nobody wider than Miranda, Jessi, and Lilly.

"All right John I hope you have your three because after this you earned a full day and night of rest along with the other campers".

"Well Chris I'm not wasting any time today and I put my first nominee Sakura on the chopping block, because A she went after my whole alliance last week, and two she put me up with Lilly and Kaleidoscope" John said as Sakura sneered and sat on a log stump.

"Next I chose David because he's really homesick and he deserves at least a chance to go home, and third I chose Lovie strictly because I know she's not going to be in any danger of leaving".

David and Lovie joined Sakura as Sakura stood up and looked at all the campers.

"Ok A last week was a strategic move on my part, I mean if nobody's noticed everyone wants in John's alliance because he hasn't lost a challenge yet, B he sabotaged me in the last challenge because he knew I would win today, and C John's not to be trusted by anyone and I thank you" Sakura said.

"All right let's see who's going home with the video vote off, first is Lilly and her vote, then we'll keep going until somebody has four votes and goes on the dock of losers to TLI".

Chris pressed play on a DVD player and we see Lilly fixing her hair and looking at the camera a grin a mile wide on her face.

"I Chose Sakura because nobody and I mean nobody puts my John up for elimination, me I understand but John is just not fair so sayonara Sakura and good riddance to bad rubbish as my mom says" Lilly said.

"Well that's one for Sakura now let's see who Miranda voted for shall we, I think I have a good idea to who she voted for so here she is".

"Hey campers I vote for Sakura because John had no business being on the block last week and now it's her turn to hit the road" Miranda said a stress alien in her hand.

"Two for Sakura and two more means Sakura's on her way to TLI and the other two have to endure competing for one million dollars".

"Hey I thought it was two million, I mean that was what the flier said and the invite said the same thing host with the most" Jake said literally bursting into flames.

"Yea well I need one million myself just to get hair gel and other products to keep me looking pretty, next is Jessi and if you've been paying attention we know who she's going to vote for" Chris said pressing play on a DVD remote and Jessi's face was shown in the confessional outhouse.

"I like chose like Sakura like because like she like tried like breaking up the like John like alliance like because like she thought like whatever" Jessi said giggling and waving at the camera.

"All right things aren't looking good for Sakura but you two seem to be sitting pretty David and Lovie, next is the man of the hour John so let's see how he voted and then we'll keep going until one of you has four votes out".

John was on the screen a grin a mile wide on his face as all the campers also smiled when he ripped a picture of Sakura and burned it in front of everyone and they all cheered as John got close to the camera.

"All right A I so sabotaged you and you're the stupid witch who fell for it, so how do you like me now dumb goth witch, you should be praying for the vampire queen you worship to keep you in this, B I never trusted you, you were the one who trusted me, and C guess I'll be seeing you leave tonight"

"Well that's four for Sakura and now she gets to pick up her bags and leave TDI for TLI while the others get to meet a new camper or should I say old/ new camper" Chris said as a helicopter landed overhead and Sakura wasn't leaving without a fight.

"Don't trust him guys John's got three people out already and I'm number four, whoever gets on his bad side, Lilly's bad side, Miranda's bad side, or Jessi's bad side is going to be the next one out!" Sakura screamed being pulled across the dock of loser's to the boat to bring her to TLI.

"Great now that she's gone all we can meet the newest edition to the camper list Sierra Williams, or stalker girl as Cody knows her".

Sierra stepped off the helicopter and ran up to the campfire a grin a mile wide never leaving her face as she sat with John's team purple lipstick covering her lips and body glitter all over her arms and legs.

"All right Sierra you know the rules and regulations of this game so just have fun and try to win the challenges".

Thanks a bunch for bringing me back Chris and I'd like to say I've been paying attention to the boys and girls this year and I found a new boy to obsess over, his name's Stan and I believe he can be any hero he wants including mine" Sierra said gripping Stan in a hug and he smiled glad to have a girlfriend.

"Well, well, well mom what was that you said about girl's hating my alter ego's?, I finally found someone who appreciates them and her name is Sierra Williams and I stick my tongue out at you" Stan said as promised stuck his tongue out at the camera.

Well that's it for now and I hope you guys like this chapter and as before sorry it took me so long but fitting everyone in isn't as easy as you think it would be Peace

Cindy'sboy93


	12. The Caged In Challenge

The boat drove Sakura to Total Loser Island as she just angrily stomped off the boat and onto the beach to find Lexi, James, and Kaleidoscope staring at her.

"Campers welcome Sakura to TLI, Sakura of course you know James, Lexi, and Kaleidoscope already" The boat captain said seeing an evil in her eyes and sped off for TDI once again.

"Well, well, well look who it is loser gang it's the newest loser Sakura and let me be the first to say **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAA**" Lexi said as Sakura's bags rested against the coconut tree that was now Kaleidoscope's home.

"Yea, yea, yea give me a break would ya?, John's becoming too strong for his own good and if Lilly, Miranda, and Jessi were smart they would align against him. I mean he has the challenges on his side for God's sake" Sakura moaned lugging her bags to the first empty cabin she found.

"Yea well it's your own fault that you're here right now Master Manipulator, you made John think that you were his friend and then you put him up with Lilly and I to save your tail" Kaleidoscope said swinging on a hammock made from vines and tied by rope on each end.

"Does nobody understand a strategic move when they see one?, I mean what if I didn't put John, Lilly, or you up?".

"I wouldn't be laying in this coconut tree plotting revenge against you now would I?, I would be on TDI hoping to win the next challenge to save John, Lilly, and you from going here".

"Yea and the other campers would see that we were aligned with John and they would make it their goal to get all of us out so John was alone" Sakura said grumbling as a waiter with a menu approached Sakura.

"Hello Mrs. Masters I'm going to take your order and anything on this menu is yours for the taking for free" The waiter said as Sakura angrily snatched the menu from him.

"Ahh this is the life hey guys, no challenges, no worries, no enemies, and no camp food, I could so deal with life here" Kaleidoscope said her hammock swinging back and forth.

"Yea well I hate it here, John sabotaged me to get me here and my illegal decent to TLI will not go in vain, doesn't he know that we're the ones who decide who gets the cash prize at the end of it all?".

"He's not thinking that far ahead yet Master Manipulator, he's going week by week and that's how all of us should have been thinking when we were campers at TDI, instead we went after John and his alliance making enemies" Lexi said munching an Italian Sub with a Code Red Mountain Dew by her side.

"Yea well he messed with the wrong goth I can tell you that much, this place sucks and I'm going to do whatever I can to get back in the competition" Sakura said slamming her cabin door and locking it.

"All right I'm not going to be able to hack it if Debbie Downer is here trying to ruin my good time, I mean she had to know that she would be here sooner or later" James said a Chinese feast sitting in front of him with a bottle of Pepsi in front of him.

"She'll be fine if you don't give her the satisfaction of falling at her black boots every time she has a tantrum" Kaleidoscope said swinging from a tree branch and landing in front of Lexi and James.

Sakura angrily stomped down the stairs of her cabin to find all the TLI campers getting ready to hit the beach water.

"First off my name's not Debbie it's Sakura S-A-K-U-R-A Sakura and I would appreciate it if all of you knew my name, second crazy island girl I'm not expecting people to fall at my black boots when I throw a tantrum, I just expect them to listen once in awhile".

"All right the whole Debbie Downer thing was a joke you know ha ha, I mean giggle a little it just might make being here tolerable" James said running into the water after the waves.

"I'm sorry I must have missed that joke in the I'm now out of the running for one million dollars school, Pardon me for being a little iffed that everyone is doing as John and Company wants it done" Sakura said removing her clothes to reveal a black bikini.

"Geez this water's freezing, I mean can't we just lay in the sun and get tanned?, isn't that what beaches are for".

"Well Debbie Downer the sun may do some good to that vampire skin of yours Paley, I mean come on haven't you ever heard of bronzer?" Kaleidoscope asked in a green bikini and ran towards the water.

"Of course I heard of bronzer I just refuse to use it, I mean come on who needs Insta tan when there's a sun giving off UV rays?"

"The only rule I have is that you stay away from my coconut tree, if you want one go find your own Debbie Downer".

Sakura just grumbled with a stout on her face as James snuck up on her and threw her into the water with a grin a mile wide on his face.

"See we can have fun, I mean that sure was fun to me throwing you into the water Sakura, now get me back with whatever you've got".

Sakura punched James in the coconuts and he fell to the ground as she smiled down at him kicking sand in his eyes.

"Hey you're right Jock being here is fun, now excuse me but I have some lunch to order because I'm starved and you're going to need some ice for my mean right hook" Sakura said skipping up to the cabins with a menu clutched in her hand as James limped back up hating Sakura already.

Back at the camp we're brought to the confessional outhouse as we see Sierra grinning wider with a struggling David by her side as she kissed him over and over.

"Well turns out Stan has a girlfriend I know right?, anyway I found this sweet thing just moping by the lake crying about home and well let's just say Sierra Washington knows how to cure homesickness seeing I had it at every camp I went to until I was 12 and learned that camp really isn't so bad.

David got lost in a long blanket of purple hair screaming for help as Sierra cut his cries out with her kisses.

"Isn't he just the cutest I mean help he's been pitching that line ever since we first met kind of like a pet name I mean what else could help be?" Sierra asked as David mouthed help me to the camera.

"My mom is soooooo going to eat him up just like I want to now he's just so sweet, well keep reading the blog TDI season 2 Viewers and I'll continue to post the love affair of Sierra Washington and David umm, uhh, I think- anyway who cares what his last name is I love him and that's all that counts".

Sierra emerged from the confessional dragging David like a life sized teddy around with her determined to make him love camp and fall for her.

"Can you believe Cody broke up with me, then he has the nerve to show up here with the rest of the old crew to be a counselor, if he gives me googly eyes I'm giving him black ones".

"Uhh this is all kind of sudden Sierra was it?, see my mom forbids me to date absolutely forbids it and well you clearly say we're dating so I need to call this off before my mom finds out" David said his voice shaking with nervousness.

"Of course she forbids it I mean I read your camper file, and that's why I got written permission from your mom to allow you to date me Silly Gooses" Sierra said as he gulped seeing a signed form in Sierra's hand.

"All right the truth is I don't date because dating and I don't mix, I mean the last girl I dated punched me for signing up to go to this stupid camp and be on this stupid show".

"David I'm not like other girl's as Cody will tell you, I'm a special breed and us special breeds only run with special breeds of boys and you cutie pie are a special breed".

Sierra playfully ran her fingers up David's chest and poked his nose as he got more nervous never wanting to pick a girlfriend up in TDI.

"All right say you want to be with me and my cabin's across the lake? How are you going to get to me then crazy girl?" David asked as Sierra giggled pulling him closer to her.

"Well there's this thing called swimming and to be with my man not even a lake can stop me, now let's go to the snack shack I'm starved".

"Listen Sierra I'm not your type I mean I may look like a teddy bear but I'm really a bear cub and I'll growl and scratch anybody that get's in my way".

Sierra grasped David's hand as he pulled it away and she pulled it back into hers gripping it as he moaned seeing there was no way away from Hurricane Sierra this year.

"I'm actually attracted to bears that's what my Chinese Zodiac says and my lucky numbers 45, and I'm supposed to avoid the dog which is why I never brought or owned one".

"Campers please report to the auditorium for your next challenge and bring a bathing suit you'll need it" Chris's voice boomed over the loud speakers and Sierra dragged David to his cabin ushering him inside so he could get changed.

"All right are we rolling?, is she still outside this cabin right now?, good, anyways I never wanted to pick up a puppy at this camp and Sierra is like the needy puppy always asking for a treat and I know what she wants for a treat I was told about the birds and the bees" David said quickly changing.

"I mean don't get me wrong she's cute in small doses and when I say small I mean miniscule, and I'm starting to wish we never met by that dreaded lake, word is that lakes called love lake because two lovers met there and drowned, but I think it's just a myth to scare campers".

The camera zoomed in on David as he got a serious look on his face which looked very much like determination.

"I'm not going to let her get into my head guys, I mean camps for bug juice, campfires, Smores, and the occasional poison Ivy breakout".

The cameraman remained on David this being the most he's said all Summer as he continued to look into the camera determined to have his say.

"There's one weakness I have with girl's and that's them crying, even though bikini's do get my attention too especially two pieces with not enough covering the top now that would be my dream girl Mrs. Not Afraid to cry or show a little cleavage to their man".

"Well I guess that's all I have to say because I have a challenge to hopefully lose because until I'm sent home I'm going to start throwing the challenges" David said as the camera turned off and David found Sierra wearing a two piece the top way too small.

"Well let's go boy toy I have a challenge to win and I really,really,really,really want to talk alliance with you, because FYI John's not the only camper thinking ahead" Sierra said as David was mesmerized by her boobs.

"All right that boy really has to learn not to talk so loud during confession, and I will not fake cry for him but I do have bikini's where the tops barely fit and this boy is going to be my boyfriend even if I have to make him because Cody was just an appetizer to the things I could do to make a boy crazy".

Sierra once again left the confessional outhouse a smile on her face as her and David went to the auditorium to find the rest of the campers there looking nervous.

"Right welcome TDI campers to today's challenge Caged In and here's how we play, we'll break up into pairs and one of you will be put in a padlocked cage while the other teammate finds the key which I'll throw in the water to unlock their partner" Chris said as all the campers gulped.

"The team who does it in the fastest time wins a reward given by me, now break into pairs and follow me to the lake".

Sierra grabbed David, Lilly grabbed John, Miranda grabbed Bella, Stan took Lovi, Nick took Jessi, and Candy took Lucy with all the campers racing to the lake in silent conversations about who was going in the box and who was looking for the key.

"All right first up are our champions in this competition thus far John and Lilly so who's in the box and who's searching for the key?" Chris asked as Lilly walked up to the box and laid down as she was lowered and the key to the box was chucked into the water with John jumping after it.

"See he's not very smart because soon he's going to need air and he'll resurface without the key to save his girlfriend" Sierra said kissing David who for once didn't stop her.

"See there he is keyless now if that were me I would have held my breath before jumping into the water thus saving my breath for when I really need it".

"John went back under the water using his hands to rake away the debris and sand in the lake until he finally found the key on a ring and he swam like a flash to Lilly and quickly unlocked her as they both resurfaced gasping for breath.

"5 minutes not a bad time but it can be beaten and next up is Nicky and Jessi so let's see who's boxed and who's key searching?" Chris said as Jessi and Nicky walked up and Rock Paper Scissored to see who would get in the box and Nicky lost.

"All right Nicky into the box Jessi as soon as you see the key fly into the air take off into the water and get it so you can save Nicky from his fate".

Nicky laid down and the box was lowered as the key went flying through the air and Jessi did a swan dive into the water chasing after the key seeing where it fell but suddenly getting a sharp pain in her chest as she surfaced for two minutes of air.

"Hurry Jessi you can still beat John and Lilly's time if you're quick, I mean you don't want to miss out on the reward do you?".

Jessi still breathless sank back under the water and hastily threw debris and sand out of the way not being able to locate her key and she could hear Nicky banging on the bars to be let out.

Jessi finally found the key and raced to the cage opening it and resurfacing with Nicky who looked scared to death.

"4:50 you beat John and Lilly by 10 seconds nice job Jessi, next is Miranda and Bella so let's see this dream team beat 4:50".

Before Chris could even ask who was going to be in the box Miranda pushed Bella in and she screamed her lungs out as she was lowered.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVE CLAUSTROPHOBIA YOU LOSER, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID TO-**" Bella began but was cut off as she reached water and the key was tossed with Miranda diving in after it.

"Well their off to a good start, so let's see if Bella's claustrophobia can withstand being ing a watery coffin" Chris said as Miranda raced to the cage and opened it in 3:50.

"**YOU ARE SUCH A JERK MIRANDA AND CHRIS, YOU HEARD ME SCREAMING AND YOU STILL LOWERED ME DOWN THERE KNOWING I HAD CLAUSTROPHOBIA IDIOTS, WE BETTER WIN BECAUSE OF ME STICKING MY NECK OUT FOR YOU MIRANDA**" Bella said stalking off shivering in fear and cold water.

"Alright so me pushing Mrs. I have claustrophobia into the box was a bad idea but I'm not a thinker I'm a doer and I certainly wasn't going to let Mrs. I'm scared of enclosed places look for the key because we would have been here all day" Miranda said in the confessional outhouse.

"Alright next is Stan and Lovi now who wants to be boxed in and who's looking for the key to the box?" Chris asked as Lovi got in the box and she was lowered into the water as Stan dressed as Aquaman jumped in after the key not having an idea where he was going to start looking.

"Alright I had no idea finding the key would be this hard, I mean I should have seen it fall somewhere am I right, I know I'll just ask the fish where it is just like Aquaman would do" Stan said into an underwater camera as the cameraguy laughed knowing Stan was never going to find the key that way.

"Blub, blub, blubity, blub blubbers, blippity, bloop?, ahh I see blippity bloop blippity my little friend".

Stan swam to a stack of rocks and sure enough wedged between them was the key he needed to unlock Lovi.

"Alright like how like long does it like take to like find a like stupid like keyring like whatever Stan you're not like a like superhero or something like that" Lovey said into another underwater camera as Stan quickly swam to the cage and unlocked Lovey surfacing with her.

"6:50 the worst time today you two, now next up is Lucy and Candy so come on down ladies and let's see if you can beat Miranda and Bella's time of 3:50" Chris said with Bella still shivering due to her fear of enclosed places.

Lucy got in the box as Candy tested the wind and wrote it's trajectory in a notebook as the box was lowered and the key was tossed with Candy jumping in after it but like Stan not finding where it landed but she had a plan different from Stan's.

"Sure Mr. I can talk crazy fish talk can talk to these guys but I can use my noggin and that's bigger than his fish talk any day of the week" Candy said into a camera and swam off looking everywhere as she went but still no sign of it.

"I wish she would hurry up I mean it's not necessarily warm or comfortable in this box, and I think a crab just swam up my top" Lucy said wincing and pulling a crab out of her bathing suit.

After what seemed like hours Candy found the key and quickly swam back to Lucy unlocking her as they resurfaced and got a time of 10:20".

"And last is our new lovebirds David and Sierra, let's see if love can stand the test of the waters in this challenge" Chris said as David laid into the box and Chris threw the key while Sierra seeing his hand fly into the air jumped into the water dashing to it before it even reached the bottom.

"Well she got the key rather quickly now let's see if she can save her partner before-".

"Chris didn't get to finish as Sierra and David surfaced her face in a triumphant grin and him choking on water.

"1:00 even and that makes you two the winners of this challenge so go back to your cabins until I call all of you to the campfire and since this was a prize challenge no elimination tonight" Chris said as everybody cheered and raced for their towels hoping to warm themselves up.

At the campfire everyone feasted on Marshmallows as Chris smiled looking at Sierra and David with an evil in his eyes.

"Since you two won I thought it only fair that you two share a cabin with each other, I mean you do make a good team" Chris said cackling as Sierra screamed in glee and David gulped with a nervous look on his face.

"All right campers get rest because tomorrow is another day here on Total- Drama- Island Chris said into the camera as everyone walked off to do their own things.

"I guess I'll have to go to Cody I mean he's my only hope in dealing with Sierra the girl who's bringing all my dreams about a girl into reality" David said in the outhouse.

David found Cody with the other older campers all sitting together and he ran to him hoping Cody would shine a little light on what to do about Sierra.

"Cody-man-I-need-your-help-and-I-need-it-now-please-tell-me-how-you-dealt-with-Sierra-on-Total-Drama-World-Tour" David said having to breathe after each word.

The crowed winced as David said Sierra's name and Cody handed David a Coke and they walked off down a dirt trail.

"Let me guess she's targeted you and you've told her that you don't want her but she's not listening am I right?" Cody asked as David nodded gulping down his Coke.

"Hate to break this to you Homesick but she's not going anywhere quick, in fact the only reason she left me alone after TDWT was because I changed my name, address, and phone number rendering her powerless against me".

"So what I have to change my name, address and phone number while I'm here to get her to leave me alone?" David asked as Cody cracked up shaking his head no.

"She's gotten smart after my relationship with her, she's tracking you as we speak, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if she comes running up this dirt trail screaming your name from the top of her lungs" Cody said nervously looking around.

"Great just froopin great so she's tracking me right now?, I can't believe you got off so easy while you two were together".

Sure enough Sierra ran down the trail love in her eyes as Cody quickly said good luck and joined the rest of the older crew at a picnic table.

"All right so maybe Cody can't help so I'll just have to stick it out with sierra until I find out how she's tracking me".

Kissing noises were heard as David screamed for help and we fade to black with Sierra giggling maniacally.

Jake was shown in the confessional outhouse smiling as the flies around him got burned with his flame.

"All right so the reason I didn't compete today was because I got a letter telling me it was unfair because the number of campers were uneven and what was I going to do unlock myself from the cage?".

"Bed now Jake I need the confessional outhouse to fix my hair and also for other things, besides it's past lights out and campers need to be in bed at lights out!" Chris yelled banging on the door.

"Yea, yea, yea keep your skirt on would ya? I mean everybody else got to use the outhouse at their own time now it's my turn".

"Just hurry it up fire boy, because I'm not afraid to bust this door down and take you out of there myself kid".

"Sure you are or you would have done it already, everyone knows you're petrified of my flame powers and to let you know I would have killed that challenge today" Jake said flies dying one after the other.

"I can't believe what I have to put up with, just hurry it up Jake so you can get to bed and I can make myself presentable for tomorrow now Flamer".

Jake opened the door as a flame was thrown at him and he screeched like a girl as Jake grinned waving at the camera.

"Night all and I hope you continue to enjoy Cindyboy93's ff's, because if you don't I'll burn all of you in a giant plasma wave, wait I'm just kidding or am I?" Jake asked walking off

Well that's it for now I hope you like it and get used to the longer chapters because adding everyone in isn't really a short chapter progress Night all

John


End file.
